Escape de Azkaban
by Emma S. Lewis
Summary: Al finalizar su quinto año en Hogwarts, Draco se ve obligado a escapar de los dementores que planean llevarlo a Azkaban. Por órdenes del colegio, tiene que pasar sus vacaciones con la persona que más odia: Granger, pero después de una semana, los planes no salen como tenía pensado. Tendrán que dejar de lado sus diferencias para salvarse el uno al otro; ¿Lo logrará?
1. Feliz año nuevo, Hermione

**N/A. Los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Este es solo un fanfict hecho por una lectora de esta maravillosa saga.  
**

* * *

Esa noche, Draco Malfoy no logró conciliar el sueño. La discusión con su padre lo había dejado helado. No podía creer a que nivel de locura se encontraba su padre. Pensó en su doloroso futuro. Mentalmente, repasaba lo que había sucedido hace tan solo unas horas.

-¡¿Estás loco?!- Gritó Draco furioso desde la gran cocina - ¿Desde cuando amas a los muggles? ¿Te has vuelto un chiflado como Dumbledore?.  
-No Draco, no lo entiendes, son tiempos difíciles. -El padre se veía muy nervioso- Los mortífagos están en peligro... Sospechan de mi...  
-Eso quiere decir, que -dijo con voz temblorosa- te buscan los dementores, ya sabes, para estar de prisionero, ¿cierto?  
-No para Azkaban, pero si para un juicio, y tu sabes como son los juicios. Draco, no quiero que te metan en Azkaban. Es asqueroso tener que convivir con sangres sucias, pero creo que con solo 15 años no sería lo mejor entrar en Azkaban.  
-Padre, prefiero la muerte o estar en Azkaban antes que vivir con unos estúpidos muggles.  
-Lo sé -El padre no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, ese era un verdadero Malfoy- pero tu madre no piensa lo mismo.  
-Pero... pero no me importa lo que ella diga, ella está...  
-Muerta, lo sé. Y como está muerta lo mejor sería hacer lo que ella dijo en sus últimas palabras.  
-Pero, ¿A que casa de muggles iré?- Preguntó Draco, temiendo la respuesta.  
-No lo sé. -Contestó Lucius- Ayer le envié una lechuza a Snape. No me ha contestado aún, pero creo que lo hará antes de que terminen las vacaciones.

Finalmente, Draco Malfoy logro dormirse.

* * *

La semana pasó lenta. Era el día de Año Nuevo, pero este año los Malfoy no lo celebrarían, estarían de luto. Draco no pudo evitar sentirse triste, pero en el fondo odiaba a su madre, como a todos. A todos menos a su padre. Su madre a veces podía ser capas de cualquier cosa para protegerlo. Cualquier cosa, incluida la peor tortura que un mago puede recibir, como ir con muggles.

Esa triste noche de invierno, en el cielo nocturno había un ave volando, para ser exactos una lechuza. Esta ingresó por una de las tantas ventanas de Malfoy Manor. Draco fue corriendo hasta la lechuza. La lechuza no quería soltar la carta.  
-Estúpida lechuza, es mi carta. ¡Suéltala de una vez! - Gritó Draco.  
Por la puerta ingresó Lucius.  
-Dame la carta, lechuza tonta. -Inquirió Lucius.  
La lechuza soltó la carta. En ella se podía ver una letra prolija. Apenas la vieron los dos se dieron cuenta que no era de Snape, si no que estaba escrita por Dumbledore.

_Señor Malfoy,_

_Lamento la muerte de su esposa. Snape me ha informado acerca de que para vacaciones de verano va a estar en un viaje muy importante y no puede atender a su hijo Draco.  
Como usted sabe, Hogwarts se encontrará cerrada y no podemos tenerlo acá.  
Lamentamos que usted no haya podido acordar con nadie de Slytherin para que Draco pase las vacaciones.  
Nos complace informarle que luego de una larga búsqueda, la señorita Hermione Granger ha accedido a pasar sus vacaciones con su hijo._

_Mis cordiales saludos, _  
_Albus Dumbledore_  
_Director de Hogwarts._

-No, no lo haré. -Dijo Draco.  
-Hijo, ¿Prefieres ir a Azkaban?  
-Ya lo dije, prefiero la muerte antes que estar todo el verano con la sagre sucia de Granger.  
-Yo también, pero va a ser arriesgado para vos, Draco. Además no quiero que veas mi juicio. Yo ya no importo, ya estoy viejo. Tu eres joven. Un Malfoy. Recuerda que pase lo que pase, no te deben ver con ella. No puedes ensuciar en un verano nuestro nombre.

* * *

Año nuevo, la casa de Hermione era un desastre. Ella era un desastre. No lograba ordenar su mente.  
Todavía no podía creer que aceptara pasar las vacaciones con uno de sus peores enemigos: Malfoy.  
No sabía que iba a hacer. Su casa era pequeña, no tenía una habitación para huéspedes y sabía bien, que a Malfoy no le haría mucha gracia tener que dormir en la sala de estar.

Esa era su última semana en el Londres Muggle. Necesita resolver las cosas antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Para comenzar, le debía explicar la situación a sus padres.  
En el fondo, deseaba que se negaran.  
Leyó de nuevo la carta que Dumbledore le había enviado esa semana.

_Senorita Granger,_

_Le escribe Albus Dumbledore. El alumno Draco Malfoy a tenido muchos problemas últimamente y no puede regresar al verano siguiente a su hogar. Nos hemos comunicado con varios hogares y nadie lo puede recibir. Como última esperanza, espero que usted y su familia esté dispuesta a recibir a el señor Malfoy este verano. Espero que no nos decepcione. Confiamos en usted._

_Mis cordiales saludos,  
__Albus Dumbledore  
Director de Hogwarts._

-Dumbledore confía en mi- dijo en voz alta e inmediatamente bajó la escalera que la separaba del primer piso.

Se sentó sobre el sillón y decidida llamó a sus padres. Los dos muggles acudieron rápidamente al encuentro.  
-Mamá, papá, les tengo que decir algo, es sobre el colegio...  
-Hermione, linda, espero que no sea que te hayas sacado un Supera las expectativas, ya te hemos dicho que no importa...- Le dijo su madre. Esa no sería la primera vez que Hermione se pusiera a llorar porque se sacara un supera las expectativas en algún trabajo.  
-No, no es sobre eso. Estás vacaciones de verano quizás venga un... amigo -A Hermione le costó decir la palabra Amigo. Si había algo de que Draco no fuera era su amigo.  
-¿Viene ese tal Ron_ Buizli_ del que tanto nos has hablado?  
-Mamá - Dijo entre diente- es Ron Weasley. Weasley no _Buizli_. Y no, no es el. Es Malfoy... Digo, Draco Malfoy. -La persona más arrogante y presumida del planeta, pensó para sus adentros.  
-Cariño, nunca nos has hablado de él. -Dijo el señor Granger.  
-Si ya sé, es que es... nuevo en Hogwarts -Odiaba mentirle a sus padres, pero no les iba a decir que era el chico que le hacía la vida imposible.  
Se hizo un silencio incómodo.  
-Entonces, ¿Draco puede venir?- La voz le sonó temblorosa.  
-Cariño, lo pensaremos. Más tarde te diremos. -Respondió la señora Granger.- Quizás deberías ir haciendo las maletas, mañana te tienes que ir a... Hogwarts.

Hermione subió con la esperanza de que sus padres dijeran que no... ¡Qué equivocada estaba!.

Estuvo un largo rato armando las maletas -¿Una hora, un mes o quizás un año?- cuando sus padres la llamaron. Su corazón golpeaba con fuerza. Desde arriba había escuchado frases cómo:  
No lo conocemos, puede ser un loco o Anda a saber en qué está ese chico, además no tenemos lugar.  
Jamás se había sentido tan nerviosa, sin contar aquella vez en la que se puso el sombrero seleccionador y este gritó ¡GRYFFINDOR!. Recordó ese día, a ella y a Malfoy. Ella era tan perfecta para Gryffindor y el era tan Slytherin.

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba frente a sus padres.

-Lo hemos pensado. Es tu amigo. No tenemos lugar, pero pueden compartir habitación si no te molesta, no tenemos problemas de recibir... - Repuso el señor Granger.  
-No hay problema, puedo dormir en el sillón- Lo interrumpió de repente Hermione.  
-Es lo mismo, total es tu amigo, ni tu novio ni tu enemigo. Además sería incomodo dormir durante todo el verano en el sillón y bueno, el es... el invitado.  
Hermione solo asintió, sabía que por más de que dijera que no, nunca iba a ganar esa guerra. Sus padres jamás entenderían lo que sería dormir con tu mejor enemigo.

* * *

N/A Este es mi primer fict, por lo que estaría muy agradecida si me dejaras una opinión, sea buena o mala, pero sin insultos.

Gracias por leerlo.


	2. De regreso a Hogwarts

El tren partió el sábado a la mañana hacia Hogwarts.  
Cuando llegó a la King Cross Station e ingresó a la plataforma 9¾ inmediatamente buscó a Harry o a Ron. No le costo distinguir una larga cabellera pelirroja. Era Ginny. Fue corriendo hasta ahí, empujando a algunos estudiantes que furiosos le devolvían algún insulto.  
-¡Ginny! ¿Dónde está Ron?¿Has visto a Harry?  
-Si, ya están dentro del tren.  
Hermione comenzó a correr hacia el tren. Una vez dentro, no demoro en encontrar el compartimiento donde se hallaba Harry, Ron y Neville.

-Ah, hola Neville.- Saludó Hermione - Harry, Ron tenemos que hablar a solas, lo siento Neville, pero, ¿puedes salir un poco?  
-Si, no hay problema -dijo Neville dejando en evidencia decepción- Me avisan cuando terminen.

Una vez que Neville dejó el compartimiento.

-Les tengo que contar algo-Les dijo finalmente Hermione.  
-Ya me dí cuenta- Dijo Ron mientras comía un regaliz.  
-¡Ron! Eso es asqueroso. ¿Acaso Molly no te ha enseñado que no se debe hablar con la boca llena?-Preguntó Hermione furiosa.  
-Hermione, ¿Puedes contarnos de una vez lo que nos tienes que decir?- Preguntó Harry impaciente.  
-No sé por donde empezar - Se la veía nerviosa. Finalmente, las palabras comenzaron a salir y cuando quiso recordar y el tren ya se hallaba en marcha finalizó el relato. - No quiero que nadie se entere, ¿Vale?.  
-Dumbledore... Dumbledore... - Harry no parecía encontrar una palabra para ese momento - ¡Está loco!  
-Estar con Malfoy durante las clases es una tortura, ¡Imagínate estar con el 2 meses! - Dijo Ron.  
-Gracias por el apoyo Ron- Le respondió entre dientes.  
-¿Puedo entrar?- Preguntó una voz desde afuera. Con todo el asunto de Malfoy, ya se habían olvidado de Neville.  
-Sí- respondieron los tres al unísono.  
Al ingresar en el pequeño compartimiento Neville tropezó y se dio contra el vidrio.]  
-¡Neville!- Dijo Hermione algo frustrada- ¿Estás bien?.  
-Eh, si...  
Pasaron lo que restaba del viaje hablando acerca de lo que hicieron en las vacaciones, todos menos Hermione. Estaba concentrada mirando por la ventanilla de la puerta, raramente, sentía un extraño deseo de ver a Malfoy.  
Estúpida, ¿Para que lo quieres ver? Dentro de poco pasaras 2 meses con el se dijo para sus adentros. Al pensar en esos dos meses, se le revolvió el estómago.

* * *

No obstante, en el mismo tren, un par de compartimientos más lejos, se hallaba Draco con sus amigos Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle y Vincent Crabbe.  
Draco estaba con su particular cara de asco que tenía cada vez que veía un muggle. Estaba sumido es sus pensamientos.  
Una voz lo interrumpió. Era Goyle.  
-Draco, parece que estuvieras pensando en un muggle.- Goyle puso cara de asco.  
-¡Joder que no!- Gritó Draco, por un momento pensó que le había leído la mente. Estaba pensando en su vida. Su horrible vida. Pasar dos meses con la irritante Granger es la pesadilla de todos, pero la realidad de él. -Todos excepto Potter y Weasley- Pensó Draco-No deben saber lo que es la dignidad.  
-Eh, bueno no te enojes, Draki- Dijo Pansy interrumpiendo nuevamente sus pensamientos.  
Draco se cansó. A pesar de amar ser el centro de atención, odiaba que Pansy lo llamara Draki. Lo hacía sentir indefenso, cuando en realidad el es el más fuerte de ese grupo de Slyterin.  
Por suerte quedaba poco para que terminara el viaje. Se encerraría en el baño durante todo lo que faltara de viaje.  
Una vez dentro del pequeño cubículo no puso evitar pegarle una patada a la puerta para descargar toda la furia que llevaba dentro. Para ser honestos, se había pasado llorando todo el día anterior, a escondidas de su padre. Si su padre lo veía así lo deshonraría. Debía aguantar, ser fuerte pero no lo logró. Rompió en un llanto silencioso. Nadie lo vería así, aunque le costara el precio de quedarse en el tren hasta que este regrese a Londres. Total, podría inventar alguna excusa tonta. Se maldijo por dentro. Pensó en Granger. Sintió una impotencia enorme y unas ganas de salir del cubículo y humillarla, pero luego recordó que estaba llorando. Pero luego cruzó por su mente una idea tan brillante como el sol: Humillaría a Hermione y luego se escaparía. Desconocía a donde se escaparía, pero definitivamente a algún lugar con clase, total, el es Draco Malfoy. No pudo evitar sonreír. -No, -pensó para sus adentros- Estoy quedando más loco que Lunática Lovegood- Se secó la cara y se miró en el diminuto espejo. Aún tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Espero un rato. Cuando menos se lo esperaba alguien llamó la puerta.  
Se aclaró la garganta y deseó con todas sus fuerzas sonar lo más seguro posible, aunque estaba destrozado por dentro.  
-¿Quién es?- Maldijo para sus adentros, la voz le había sonado cortada y era evidente que había estado llorando.  
-¿Malfoy?-Preguntó una voz que el conocía muy bien.  
-¿Que quieres Granger?- Preguntó Draco, muy irritado.- Ya sé que me deseas ver desnudo, pero lo siento para una muggle no hay nada.  
-Yo... Solo me preguntaba si estaba ocupado el baño.  
-¿Decepcionada, Granger?- Preguntó Malfoy. Burlarse de la insoportable sabelotodo de Hogwarts siempre había sido su mejor pasatiempo.  
La escuchó decir algunos insultos y luego la escucho irse. No pudo evitar reírse.

* * *

El tren se detuvo. Y todos salieron de él. Luego del banquete, todo fue normal. No para Granger que se sentía incompleta, como si una parte de su vida no tuviese sentido. Esa noche le costo dormir y no era porque Lavander y Parvati estuvieran cuchicheando sin cesar acerca de Harry Potter.  
Solo les interesa porque es famoso Pensó Hermione y finalmente, logró dormirse.  
Se despertó y como siempre se vistió y luego bajó a desayunar. Miró su horario y no pudo evitar sentirse triste al ver que tenía Pociones.  
Hermione siempre fue muy puntual, de hecho, casi siempre era la primera en llegar a las clases, pero esta vez, dentro del salón de Pociones se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa. Estaba Malfoy.  
-Granger, siempre tan puntual-dijo Malfoy en un tono que algunos pensarían que sería provocativo.  
-Malfoy, cállate, no estoy de humor- le contestó ella.  
-Nunca lo has estado. De echo ni yo lo estoy. Dos meses con una sangre sucia inmunda no es algo que me alegre mucho, ¿sabes?- Una sonrisa maléfica se dibujó en su rostro.  
-Cállate. -Le pidió Hermione.  
Para la suerte de ella justo en ese momento entró Goyle. Draco no sería capas de mencionar su estadía en la casa de una muggle delante de un mago. Sería un deshonor para él y para su familia.  
La clase fue normal, cada vez que Snape tenía la oportunidad restaba puntos para Gryffindor y sumaba puntos para Slytherin. Al final de la clase, cuando casi todos se fueron, Hermione seguía guardando sus libros. Snape la llamó. Para su sorpresa, Malfoy estaba también ahí.  
-Eh, ¿Qué paso?- Su voz era temblorosa. Definitivamente, ella tenía miedo de que la expulsen por algo.  
-Así que tendrá a Malfoy en su casa, ¿No es así señorita Granger?- Preguntó el profesor.  
-Si-i. - Respondió.  
-Llega a escaparse, hacerse daño, lastimarse o algo Granger y serás expulsada. -Le dijo Snape.  
Imposible, es Malfoy Pensó para sus adentros. Le hubiera gustado decirle eso a Snape, pero hubiera logrado que le descuenten más puntos a Gryffindor.  
-Bueno - Logró finalmente contestar.

* * *

Los meses transcurrieron rápido y normal. Bueno, en realidad, normal en lo que podría ser Hogwarts. Finalmente, luego de los exámenes había llegado el último banquete. Con muchos puntos de diferencia, Gryffindor había vuelto a ganar la copa.  
Al día siguiente tendría que marcharse, para tener unas complicadas vacaciones.


	3. Bienvenido a casa

Esa fue la peor noche de su vida, hasta ahora. No había podido dormir. Lavander, Parvati y las otras chicas que compartían la habitación con Hermione, no paraban de hablar enérgicamente de sus planes para el verano.  
Hermione, las observaba con recelo, en el fondo las envidiaba. Ellas estarían pasando felizmente en Londres, mientras que ella estaría con el diablo en su propia casa.  
Solamente había una cosa que la tranquilizaba: Que no podrían usar magia. Pero luego recordó que Malfoy parecía tonto, pero en el fondo no lo era. De alguna manera u otra se las arreglaría para humillarla.  
Deseó con todas las fuerzas que se comportara de manera aceptable con sus padres, pero sabía que era imposible, Malfoy es la persona más arrogante y consentida que había conocido.  
Cuando todas se durmieron, Hermione aprovechó para bajar a la sala común y estudiar un poco.  
Se sorprendió al ver asomarse unos débiles rayos de sol cuando terminó de releer Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos.  
De mala gana, cansada por haberse quedado estudiando toda la noche se vistió e intentó peinar su cabello. Se quedó contemplando el paisaje. Quizás esa era la última vez que vería Hogwarts, no sabía si sobreviviría.  
Luego de observar aquel paisaje y de meditar acerca de su destino bajo al comedor. Era un poco temprano, pero ya escuchaba los murmullos desde la habitación de las chicas.  
No había casi nadie en el comedor, a no ser por unos niños de primero. Hermione sentía que su cuerpo le pesaba mucho y por momentos pensó en volver a dormir, pero luego recordó que en unas pocas horas tendría que irse de vuelta a Londres.  
Luego de unos minutos, comenzó a llegar gente al gran salón, junto con ese grupo de gente entró Harry y Ron.  
Los platos se llenaron como por arte de magia.  
-¿Que pasa chicos?- Preguntó Hermione -¿Porque esas caras?.  
-Malfoy- Gruñó Ron.  
-Es el último día, ¿Pueden intentar no pelear... -Dijo ella, pero un bostezo la interrumpió.  
-Parece que no has dormido en toda la noche- Le dijo Harry.  
-Y sí, dormir con Malfoy no debe ser algo muy agradable - Le respondió Ron mientras masticaba enérgicamente un emparedado.  
-Ron, cállate. - Dijo una voz familiar. Era Ginny.

* * *

Hermione sintió un golpe en el hombro, luego se despertó.  
-Pero que caraj...-Gritó.  
Era Ginny.  
-Hermione, ya llegamos a Londres.  
Hermione no lo podía creer, no recordaba cuando había arrancado el tren, solo recordó haber subido y meterse en ese compartimiento. Luego se quedó completamente dormida.  
-¿Harry? ¿Ron? ¿¡Dónde están!?- Preguntó la morocha  
-Ya bajaron.- Le respondió Ginny.  
-¡Chau Ginny! Que tengas lindas vacaciones.- Le dijo Hermione.  
-Gracias, igualmente Mione. - Le respondió Ginny.  
Imposible pensó para sus adentros.  
Bajo del tren y buscó a Harry entre la multitud, lo pudo ver hablando con Ron.  
Los tres se despidieron y cada uno siguió su camino. Se prometieron escribir seguido. Hermione los debía mantener al tanto.  
Nuevamente se vio buscando a una persona. Lo logró ver entre la multitud despidiéndose de Parkinson.  
Lo espero sentada en un escalón. Finalmente, Draco fue hasta allá y antes de salir hizo algo que a Hermione la enfureció. Inesperadamente, Draco sacó la varita y dijo Obliviate apuntando a todas las personas que estaban allí.  
Inmediatamente salieron de ahí, al Londres Muggle.  
-Draco te voy a matar.- Dijo enfurecida Hermione.  
-Pues hazlo.- Respondió este.  
-¡Te pueden expulsar! ¿Es que no sos consiente de eso? La ley dice que...  
-¿Quién dijo que la ley no miente, Granger?- La interrumpió Draco. - Además, solo la modifiqué. Sería una vergüenza que me vieran con una sangre sucia. Además Snape me permitió usar magia. Es más esta es su varita, el tiene la mía y esta no tiene el identificador.  
Mierda, lo que le faltaba. Tener a Malfoy en su casa, con magia y ella sin poder hacer ni el más simple hechizo de defensa.  
-Si la llegas a usar en mi casa, te juro que te... mato- Dijo ella entre dientes.  
-Tranquila Granger, me encargaré de hacer un _Avada Kedavra_ antes.  
-¡Malfoy!. Cállate. -Le respondió ella.

De lejos Hermione pudo distinguir a una señora con el pelo castaño, parecida a ella que se acercaba a ellos.  
-Esa debe ser tu madre, ¿O no Granger?-Preguntó Malfoy.  
-Si. Comportate.  
-Imposible. Es una muggle.

La señora Granger apuró el paso para encontrarse con su hija. La abrazó.  
-¡Hermione, cariño!, tanto tiempo. Te he extrañado. - Le dijo alegremente la Sra. Granger.  
-Yo también mamá. -Sonó seca, en cierto modo le avergonzaba que la abrazara así frente de Malfoy.  
La señora Granger se dio vuelta para llamar a alguien. En ese instante Hermione vio que Draco hizo una mueca de disgusto. La joven hechicera le lanzó una mirada asesina.  
Segundos más tarde se apareció un señor. Era el padre de ella. Al igual que su madre, la abrazó. En ese preciso momento, Hermione se dio cuenta de cuanto odiaba las demostraciones de afecto en público. Mierda, Ni pasé un día con Malfoy y ya me parezco a él pensó.  
Los padres de Hermione en ese momento, se dieron cuenta de que alguien más los observaba. La madre de Hermione lo saludó.  
-Tu debes ser el amigo de Hermione ¿Cierto?.  
-Si...  
-Yo soy Jean. Jean Granger. - Lo interrumpió.  
-Soy Draco...  
Iba a terminar cuando de repente el señor lo interrumpió.  
-Draco Malfoy. Ya lo sabemos -Dijo secamente el señor Granger.- Soy John Granger.

* * *

Salieron de la estación. A Draco Malfoy se le revolvió el estomago al salir. Era un mundo completamente diferente. El señor Granger ya no le agradaba, de hecho, nunca lo hizo, era igual que su hija, un asqueroso sangre sucia sabelotodo.  
Llegaron a un lugar, donde estaba lleno de esas cosas que los muggles usaban para transportarse, poco eficientes. Recordó que una vez los Weasley tenían uno encantado. Potter y Weasley habían llegado en él a Hogwarts y casi los expulsan. Draco se puso realmente triste al enterarse que no los expulsaron.

Draco se subió encima de _la cosa esa_ y el señor Granger emprendió el viaje a la casa.

Quince minutos más tarde se encontraban frente a la pequeña casa de dos pisos. Abrieron el maletero del auto, donde habían guardado sus cosas y las sacaron, sin dirigirse una palabra.  
El señor Granger abrió la puerta. Y los dos magos entraron.  
Era una sala pequeña pero acogedora, a pesar de que algunos muebles eran viejos y estaban un poco deteriorados. Al fondo se podía ver la cocina, que estaba un poco sucia y a la derecha, una puerta que parecía llevar a un consultorio dental.  
Draco no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de asco mientras que ninguno de los padres de Hermione lo veían.  
-Bonita casa, Granger- Dijo él con sarcasmo, bajo para que solo ella lo escuchara.  
-Sube. Dijo ella tratando de levantar su pesada maleta mientras subía por la escalera de madera.  
Sin quejarse Draco hizo lo mismo. Una vez arriba, Draco se sorprendió de que hubieran solo dos habitaciones. Draco temió lo peor.  
-Granger, ¿Cuál es mi habitación?- Preguntó Malfoy. Sin que quisiera la voz le salió temblorosa.  
Hermione se puso pálida.  
-Malfoy, me olvidé de mencionar algo... Pero lo que pasa es que tenemos que compartir habitación.


	4. Pesadillas y tensión

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Pero te has vuelto loca?, bueno, en realidad siempre lo fuiste, pero, ¿te parece que yo, un Malfoy voy a dormir en el mismo lugar que una sangre sucia? - Dijo Draco. Estaba pálido y tenía una expresión de asco y a la misma vez de odio.  
-Draco, esto no es Malfoy Manor, eh, la casa es pequeña, bueno en realidad no porque... las casas de los muggles son casi todas iguales. -Dijo Hermione tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero no le salían las palabras- Pero igual no vas a dormir en la misma cama que yo, ¡Ni pensarlo!.  
-Granger, ya sé que te quieres acostar conmigo, no lo disimulas bien- Dijo este un poco más calmado.  
-Cállate, por favor. No digas cosas absurdas.- Le dijo enojada Hermione.- Cállate y sígueme antes de que pierda el juicio.  
-Ya se que estás loca por mi, pero ni en tus sueños estaré con una asquerosa sangre sucia- Dijo Draco haciendo una mueca de asco.  
Lo siguió hasta el final del pasillo. Tras pasar la puerta se encontraron en una habitación muy limpia y ordenada. En ella no habían muchos muebles tan solo una cama, un colchón en el piso, un armario y obviamente, una estantería con muchos libros.  
-Así que esto es... ¿tu habitación?- Dijo él con desprecio - Esto podría ser perfectamente la habitación de un elfo doméstico.  
-Cállate Malfoy, no te he pedido tu opinión. -Dijo ella enfurecida.  
Draco tiró las cosas arriba de la cama de Hermione.  
-¿Acaso te dije si dormías en la cama o en el colchón?-Dijo Hermione  
-Que raro que alguien taan inteligente -Dijo él con sarcasmo - no se hubiera dado cuenta que los inferiores duermen abajo y los superiores arriba, ¿O es que no te lo enseñaron?. Además no te enseñaron a ser agradecida, los Weasley no deben ni tener colchón.  
-Tonterías, no los conoces. Son mejores personas que vos, rata inmunda. -Dijo Hermione muy enojada.  
-Te equivocas, nadie es mejor que yo sangre sucia.- Le dijo furioso.  
-Qué lastima que acepte tenerte acá. Hubiera sido divertido verte en Azkaban.- Dijo Hermione.  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó Draco.  
-Snape me lo dijo, me dijo que no te dejara salir a ningún lado.-Le respondió ella.  
-Que lastima, ya estaba haciendo un plan para escaparme de acá- Le dijo Malfoy.  
-No te deseo el mal, pero ojala que te encuentren los dementores y te den el beso así dejas de hablar de una vez.- Le dijo Hermione.  
-Ya sé que quieres ser un dementor, pero antes prefiero morir que besarte, estúpida sangre sucia.  
-Puedes besar a Goyle antes, es de sangre pura ¿Cierto?.- Le preguntó ella.  
-Por supuesto, antes que Potter o a Weasley o a ti. -Le contestó Draco poniendo cara de asco  
-No metas a mis amigos.  
Se hizo un silencio que resulto bastante incómodo. Acto seguido Hermione se puso a leer un libro, como siempre, intentando hacer como si Draco no estuviera.  
Era incómodo tener a Malfoy en silencio durante tanto tiempo. Él era como un niño de 3 años muy inquieto, pero muy presumido, arrogante y malcriado.  
-Me muero de hambre, ¿no me vas a dar comida?-Preguntó finalmente Malfoy, rompiendo el silencio.  
-Te puedes morir, no hay problema. Pero si quieres te puedo traer galletas envenenadas- dijo Hermione e inmediatamente salió de la habitación.  
Segundos más tardes regresó con un paquete de galletas.  
-Creo que estás haciendo un trabajo mejor que el de Dobby-Dijo Malfoy.  
-Los elfos domésticos no deben ser tratados así, deben pagarles porque... -Dijo Hermione. Desde que conoció a Winky, había defendido sin parar a los "derechos" de los elfos domésticos.  
-Granger, sigue leyendo ese libro, no estoy de humor para una charla de tu horrorosa idea de liberación de los elfos. Si no, ¿a quién le pego cuando no tengo a Weasley o Potter cerca?  
-¡Malfoy! Nunca les has pegado.-Dijo enojada Hermione.  
-Lo haría en cualquier momento.  
En ese momento Draco se fue al baño  
Hermione recordó que Malfoy tenía la varita de Snape. Se la tenía que ocultar antes de que la usara. Antes de que se escapara o le echara alguna maldición a sus padres.  
Enseguida, aprovechando la ausencia de Draco, aprovechó para sacar la varita y esconderla en un lugar donde el jamás buscaría: Detrás de su librero.  
Luego de unos minutos Draco regresó y no se dio cuenta de que le faltaba la varita.  
Continuaron en silencio, Hermione siguió leyendo su libro.  
Momentos más tarde Hermione levantó la vista de su libro y se encontró con algo inesperado; Draco estaba dormido.  
Aprovechó ese momento para poder descansar un poco. Le daba mucha desconfianza que Malfoy estuviera en su casa, con sus padres y con ella. Lo tendría que vigilar casi todo el tiempo.  
Sin poder controlarlo, Hermione se quedó dormida.  
Se despertó al escuchar un grito ahogado. Era Malfoy. Estaba pálido y parecía muy nervioso.  
-Granger, ¿Que hiciste con mi varita?- Preguntó él.  
-Nada, - Mintió- ¿Para que querría yo una varita cuando va contra las reglas usar magia?  
-Si la llegas a tener tú y la encuentro... ya verás- Dijo Draco furioso.  
Hermione hizo caso omiso a su resultado. Jamás la encontraría. Jamas se le ocurriría tocar sus libros muggles, con temáticas muggles y personajes muggles.  
Lo que más le aterraba era la cena. Apenas habían cruzado pocas palabras sus padres y Draco. Y la relación de el señor Granger con Draco no era la mejor.

Horas más tarde bajaron a cenar. No hablaron durante toda la cena, había una gran tensión. Hermione desconocía la razón, pero por algún extraño motivo, sospecho que sus padres sabían que la relación entre Draco y ella no era la mejor, que ni siquiera eran amigos.  
Luego de la incomoda cena, los dos subieron a la habitación.  
-Me voy a cambiar al baño sangre sucia.-Dijo gruñendo Malfoy.  
-Compadezco a tu padre, debe ser horrible vivir con vos - Dijo ella.  
Draco salió de la habitación si escuchar el último comentario de Hermione.  
Minutos más tarde Draco volvió con un pijama que parecía ser la vestimenta de un párroco. Hermione no pudo evitar reírse.  
-¿Qué? ¿Ahora vamos a la iglesia? -Dijo Hermione.  
-¿A dónde? No importa. Haz silencio quiero dormir y olvidar que estás aquí.-Dijo Draco  
-Recuerda que después de un sueño uno siempre se despierta. - Le dijo Hermione.  
-Cállate, sangre sucia.-Dijo Draco antes de quedar completamente dormido.  
Hermione se fue a el baño. Cuando regresó y comprobó que Malfoy estaba completamente dormido intentó dormir, pero a la vez intentó estar atenta a cualquier ruido. No lo logró, quedó dormida profundamente.

_Se encontraba nuevamente en Hogwarts. Hacia ella estaba corriendo Harry con Ron y la fueron a abrazar._  
_-¡Hermione! Estás viva, no se como lo has hecho sin mi ayuda. -Le dijo Harry_  
_Hermione sonrió con suficiencia._  
_-Magia. -Respondió simplemente ella._  
_-Granger, ¿no te han expulsado por romper las reglas?- Le dijo una voz que procedía de atrás. _  
_Hermione vio como Harry palidecía. Se volteó y se encontró con el profesor Snape._  
_-Al despacho de Dumbledore, Granger- Dijo Snape._  
_-No se la lleve, me ha salvado.- Interrumpió una voz que ella conocía muy bien. Era Draco. -Y la amo,no la pueden expulsar. Lo ha hecho por mi._  
_Harry y Ron se sorprendieron. Snape iba a decir algo más._

Pero justo en ese instante Hermione se despertó sobresaltada. Por suerte había sido nada más que una pesadilla. Que Malfoy dijera "La amo" haciendo referencia a ella le daban ganas de vomitar. Ni en un universo paralelo Malfoy diría eso. No era verdad, aunque se sintió muy real. Miró hacia su cama. Draco dormía plácidamente con una tonta sonrisa en su rostro. Desde que había llegado, esa fue la primera vez que lo veía sonreír. Miro el reloj, eran las 8:00. Hermione agarró su libro y continuó leyendo.


	5. Orgullo y prejuicio

Los siguientes cinco días transcurrieron normalmente. Las peleas eran constantes, pero Draco había logrado ser un poco menos rígido con los padres de Hermione. Draco se mostró más misterioso. Sin ser insultos u órdenes, no le había dirigido ninguna palabra a Hermione.  
Esa noche de viernes Draco se encontraba solo en la habitación de Hermione, se encontraba sediento y no pensaba en bajar a buscar un vaso con agua, para eso tenía a Hermione, para usarla como a un elfo doméstico. Extrañado de que ella no subía a la habitación decidió bajar. Al parecer, sus padres ya se habían ido a dormir.

Una vez en la sala de estar se encontró con Hermione. Estaba hipnotizada mirando una extraña caja que emitía luz y sonido.  
-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo, Granger?-Dijo muy curioso Malfoy.  
-Por favor, ahora no interrumpas, estoy mirando la televisión- Dijo Hermione un poco frustrada.  
-¿La televisión? ¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Draco sin entender nada. De repente se le había ido la sed.  
-Me costaría explicarte, pero es una cosa _muggle_. Es como... eh... ver los retratos de Hogwarts, supongo. Vez a las personas, que están independientemente en un mundo que puede no ser real y se relacionan entre ellos. Y hay muchas personas dentro de la cosa esa, e interpretan diferentes situaciones... No sé si has entendido, pero no se como... explicarlo.- Dijo nerviosamente ella.  
-Ya me di cuenta que no sabías explicar, pero entendí. Entonces, ¿Que situación están interpretando?-Preguntó Malfoy, realmente, por primera vez parecía interesado en algo, en algo muggle.  
-Se llama Orgullo y Prejuicio, es una serie, es decir que vas a volver a ver a esas personas la siguiente semana avanzando en la historia... Se trata acerca de una chica que conoce a un hombre inteligente, rico y tímido, que a menudo parece arrogante y orgulloso a los extraños, pero posee debajo de esa fachada un interior honesto. Y entonces el hombre, es decir Darcy, piensa que ella, Elizabeth es inferior a él, pero sin embargo, algo en Elizabeth, lo atrae... Y es como toda una historia de amor... Y al final... -Dijo Hermione entusiasmada.  
-No me digas el final Granger, me quedaré a ver la cosa esa - Dijo Draco.  
-Igual el final es dentro de unas semanas, si quieres te puedo dar el libro...-Dijo Hermione.  
-Cállate.  
Miraron la serie. Draco estaba interesado, pero lo que más le interesaba era la caja esa, de como las personas esas estaban ahí adentro y no se escapaban, pero eso no le importaba, tenía miedo de que alguna de esos enanos que se encontraban dentro de la televisión lo reconocieran y corrieran la voz de que él estaba con una sangre sucia, la sangre sucia de Granger, en el mismo sillón, prácticamente al lado. En las escenas silenciosas, podría jurar que escuchaba la respiración de Granger. Había algo que no podía negar: Por algún motivo se sentía identificado con el protagonista de la serie. Elizabeth en varios motivos era parecida a Granger, no solo tenía algunas pequeñas coincidencias físicas, si no que era igual que Hermione con respecto a él: Inferior.  
Igual, a pesar de sentirse identificado un poco con el protagonista, sabía que nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia iba a besar a Granger, ni abrazarla y ni amarla.

Draco no aguantó más esa serie. Le hacía recordar a Granger y verse a él reflejado en Darcy no le agradaba para nada. Subió a la habitación. A pesar de cansarse de ver la serie y sentirse identificado con el protagonista, la intriga de que pasaba al final era mayor. Momentos más tarde, recordó lo que Granger le había dicho: Que tenía el libro de esa serie. Quizás allí estaba el final, o quizás tendría que esperar unas semanas para que se escribiera mágicamente, pero luego recordó que era un libro_ muggle_. Al recordar que era un libro _muggle_ se le revolvió el estómago, y por un momento pensó en no hacerlo, pero la intriga era mucho mayor. Buscó en el librero, tenía tantos libros que era un poco difícil buscar. Finalmente, se encontró con el libro titulado 'Orgullo Y Prejuicio'. Lo miró, para Granger esas 400 páginas no eran nada, pero para él era mucho, así que decidió solo leer la parte del final. Al final pasa algo que en solo pensarlo se le retorció el estómago, raramente, se le vino a la cabeza una imagen del final, pero no eran ni Darcy ni Elizabeth, sino que eran Hermione y él.  
Estúpida imaginación Pensó para sus adentros.  
Justo cuando iba a dejar el libro, miró para el fondo del librero.  
Vio que había algo. Corrió los libros y se encontró con algo inesperado, algo que venía buscando hace tiempo, en realidad hace 6 días que se habían vuelto eternos. Era la varita de Snape.  
Zorra- Pensó- Mintió. Mintió cuando me dijo que ella no la tenía y no sabía donde estaba. Ahora estaba seguro de que iba a ser completamente libre. Agarró la varita y dejó los libros en su lugar correspondiente.  
Escondió la varita, sabía que tenía que ser esa noche. Esperó que Granger subiera a la habitación. Demoró mucho, pero aún así, a pesar de estar cansado Draco tenía ánimo para salir adelante. Cuando finalmente Hermione se encontró dormida, Draco salió a hurtadillas de la habitación. Habría encantado una bolsa para que todas sus cosas quepan en ella. Una vez abajo, se sintió muy feliz de poder hacer un hechizo. Como la puerta estaba cerrada, solo bastó decir _Alohomora_ para abrirla. Listo, se encontraba fuera de la casa.

Era una noche oscura y estrellada. Solamente había una tenue luz iluminando la cuadra.  
Draco Malfoy estaba verdaderamente perdido. Se dejó llevar por su memoria. Intentó recordar el camino que lo llevara de nuevo a King Cross Station, cuando estuviese allí decidiría que hacer.

Estuvo caminando durante horas con algunos inconvenientes. Mientras que caminaba, más de un perro suelto lo intentó atacar, al igual que algunos criminales. Pero eso no era realmente un problema para él; simplemente bastaba con decir _Expulso_ para sacarlos de su camino.

Extremadamente cansado, finalmente logró llegar a la estación. Se encontró con la estación vacía y todos los comercios estaban cerrados. Había un policía vigilando la estación. Lo estaba mirando fijamente, a lo mejor, no estaba acostumbrado a recibir visitas a esa hora. Draco logró mirar un gran reloj que había por allí; eran las 3 de la mañana. Se dirigió los andenes 9 y 10 para poder ingresar en el andén 9¾. Antes de ingresar, al ver que el policía no lo paraba de mirar se vio obligado a usar el hechizo _Obliviate_; lo que menos quería era que un muggle se diera cuenta que ahí se encontraba la entrada al mundo mágico.

Cruzando ese andén se encontraría con el mundo que él conocía.  
Por suerte logró salir al mundo mágico. Buscó su escoba entre sus pertenencia, realmente, no se había animado a utilizarla en el mundo muggle.  
Estaba decidido que quería ir a su casa, a Malfoy Manor.

* * *

A kilómetros de allí, Hermione Granger se despertó. Miró hacia la cama y la vio vacía, acto seguido prendió la luz y miró la hora; eran las 3:30 am.  
Nerviosa por la ausencia de Draco decidió ir a buscarlo por la casa. En su cuarto definitivamente no se hallaba, había buscado en cada rincón donde él se podría ocultar. Tampoco se encontraba en el pasillo y mucho menos en el cuarto de sus padres. Sus padres siempre dormían como piedras y tenían la puerta siempre cerrada, además Draco no podía usar magia. Tocó la puerta del baño, pero no contestaba nada, a pesar de eso, recordó que Malfoy podía ser bastante tonto como para no responder. A pesar de los grandes traumas que podría adquirir si Draco se encontrara en el baño haciendo sus necesidades, decidió abrir la puerta igual. Sintió un gran alivio al ver que no estaba allí, pero también se sintió nerviosa. Bajo al primer piso. Definitivamente en la sala de estar no se hallaba, porque al igual que en su cuarto y en cada lugar de su casa se dedicó a buscar en cada rincón. Tampoco estaba en la cocina. La última esperanza de Hermione era que él esté en la sala donde sus padres trabajan como dentistas, pero allí tampoco estaba.  
Hermione tenía unas muchas ganas de llorar, de hecho estaba al borde del llanto. Estaba completamente desesperada. Dumbledore confió en ella, lo estaría decepcionando. Draco se ha ido de su casa. Le podría pasar cualquier cosa. Tendría que hacer que él volviera, pero no sabía donde estaba, habían tantas posibilidades. Y lo peor, era que ni siquiera sabía si él estaba vivo. Malfoy podía ser estúpido, realmente muy estúpido, pero a veces, raramente podía ser más brillante que Hermione. Ella regresó a su habitación y se le pasó por la cabeza que el tonto de Malfoy se haya querido escapar de su casa a través de la ventana de su habitación y haya caído bruscamente sobre el césped, lo que le hubiera ocasionado la muerte. Para su alivio, al mirar por la ventana no se encontró con nada. Las flores que su madre había plantado hace poco seguían intactas.  
Inmediatamente, recordó que Malfoy podía hacer magia, estaba con la varita de Snape. Temiendo lo peor, se fijo detrás del librero, y para su sorpresa no estaba. Malfoy estaba perdido y con magia. Ahora sí que nunca lo encontraría. Si realmente lo quería encontrar tendría que mentirle a sus padres, cosa que se había vuelto común desde que Malfoy se encontraba en su casa.  
Debido a los nervios, Hermione no logró pensar en una buena excusa. Le escribió a sus padres una carta, diciéndoles lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza. Si perdía a Malfoy, la podrían expulsar.

_Queridos mamá y papá,_

_Ha habido un problema en Hogwarts muy importante, y el señor director Albus Dubledore nos pidió a todos que regresemos por unos días. Perdón por no avisarte, pero ha surgido ahora. Espero que no te moleste, pero me tuve que ir. Nos vemos en unos días. Draco también vuelve conmigo._

_Besos,_  
_Hermione._

Les dejó la carta en un lugar que encontrarían rápidamente y comenzó a empacar llevando cosas útiles. Se dio cuenta que Malfoy había sido listo y se había llevado todas sus cosas. Hermione agarró su varita, si Malfoy podía usar magia, ¿Porqué ella no la podría usar en un caso de vida o muerte?. Salió de su casa y desapareció entre las penumbras. Lo tenía que encontrar.


	6. Poción Multijugos

Hermione se hallaba perdida. No sabía donde buscarlo, no sabía que pasaría. Temía que la expulsen, sabía que tendría que haberlo vigilado incluso mientras el dormía. Sabía que tarde o temprano se iba a encontrar en problemas, pero jamás se imagino en esa situación: Buscando a Draco. Para peor, tenía la varita de Snape y podía utilizar magia, si quisiera, el podría estar en cualquier lada, transformado e incluso, quizás echando el maleficio _avada kedavra _a muggles. Además de meterla a ella en problemas, estaba metiendo a Snape en problemas. Al fin y al cabo, la varita no era de Draco. Trató de pensar pero era imposible; no conocía tanto a Draco como para llegar a pensar a veces como él.  
Caminó, no sabía hacia donde, pero Draco quizás estaba igual; el no conocía el mundo muggle, lo desconocía.  
En ese momento, Hermione se dio cuenta que lo podrían matar porque en el mundo muggle hay asesinos, que matan a las personas cuando menos se lo esperan con balazos, Draco quizás no se podía defender.  
En ese momento ella pensó con más claridad. Draco no gastaría su tiempo matando muggles, se iría al mundo mágico. Eso tenía lógica, pero ella desconocía en que lugar del mundo mágico se podía hallar, y también no sabía si él camino.  
Quizás había prestado atención y conocía el camino a la King Cross Station.  
Ella se sentía nerviosa, jamás había hecho nada peligroso sin Harry y Ron. Deseó que estuvieran ellos con ella, pero luego recordó que no tenía una lechuza y que eran las cuatro de la mañana. Nunca iba a conseguir ninguna, sin ser que vaya al mundo mágico. Además, Harry estaba con sus insoportables tíos, en el número 4 de Privet Drive. Ella jamás había ido a ese lugar, pero Harry una vez le había mencionado la dirección y no quedaba tan lejos después de todo.  
Luego de caminar un largo tiempo, cuando ya al alba, Hermione se encontró con Privet Drive. Buscó el número cuatro y no le costó encontrarlo.  
Tomó valor y tocó el timbre. Sentía unos enormes nervios, no sabía la hora pero debía ser muy temprano. Si le habría alguno de los tíos de Harry mentiría que estaba juntando fondos para una organización que cuidaba a los perros de la calle. Si se presentaba así nomas, diciendo que era una amiga de Harry, le cerrarían la puerta en la cara e insultarían a Harry por ser _anormal_.  
Para su alivio abrió Harry, estaba triste, pero apenas la vió, su cara se iluminó y la abrazó.  
-Harry, escucha - Dijo ella desesperada - Vine hasta acá porque... necesito tu ayuda.  
-¿Qué pasó Hermione?-Preguntó Harry.  
-Malfoy se ha escapado de mi casa, no se donde está, pero puede usar magia, ¿Qué debo hacer?- Dijo ella.  
-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo escapo? ¿Porqué puede hacer magia? Además, ¿Tú no eres la inteligente?- Preguntó Harry confundido.  
-No importa, se ha escapado, eso es todo. Y no Harry, evidentemente no se me ocurre nada.-Dijo ella.  
Para la suerte de Hermione, Harry dijo:  
-Está bien, junto las cosas y me voy a buscar a Malfoy.-Dijo Harry.

Hermione esperó 15 minutos, o quizás más; el tiempo no parecía avanzar.  
Harry volvió con una enorme maleta y con su lechuza, Hedwig.  
Hermione sin dudarlo, dijo _Reducto_ y mágicamente, la maleta quedó de un tamaño minúsculo. Hermione, satisfecha con su conjuro, guardó la miniatura dentro de su bolsa que había encantado para guardar las cosas.  
-No me animo a reducir a Hedwig, Harry, si quieres hazlo tú.- Dijo Hermione.  
Sin dudarlo y para sorpresa de Hermione, Harry entró a la casa. Hermione se puso a esperar y Harry regresó, pero esta vez lo hacía solo. Hermione, alzó la vista y vio como la lechuza desaparecía de su vista.  
-Harry, ¿Qué has hecho? - Preguntó ella.  
-Solamente la mandé a unas vacaciones con Hagrid. Él la cuidará, le dije que no la podía cuidar durante esta semana, porque los Dursley se iban de vacaciones conmigo y no me permitían llevarla- Dijo Harry.  
-¡¿Cómo te atreves a mentirle?! Es nuestro amigo.-Dijo ella un poco enojada.  
-Si no le mentimos se va a enterar que Malfoy desapareció. Solo nos vamos a meter en más problemas, además, los Dursley están de vacaciones, por lo tanto, no le mentí tanto.-Dijo Harry.  
-Será mejor que nos vayamos, al mundo mágico.- Dijo Hermione.  
-A la diagonal Diagon. Tenemos que tomar el subterráneo- Dijo Harry. - ¿Tienes dinero muggle?.  
-Por supuesto.  
Emprendieron el viaje en silencio. Se subieron al subterráneo y actuaron como si fueran muggles. Pero Hermione, le susurraba a Harry todo lo que pasó con Malfoy.  
Cuando se dieron cuenta, se hallaban en frente de "El Caldero Chorreante". Ingresaron y luego de que Harry saludara a algunas personas, salieron hacia el callejón Diagon.  
-Listo- Digo Hermione- Ahora, ¿A donde vamos?  
-No lo sé- Dijo Harry.- Se me ocurren miles de lugares.  
-Su casa, debe estar allí, pero no sabemos donde queda.  
-Harry, se me ocurre una idea muy loca. -Dijo Hermione.  
-¿Qué idea? - Preguntó Harry.  
-Es muy arriesgada, pero podemos hacer una poción Multijugos. -Dijo Hermione  
-¿Qué haremos con una poción multijugos? Además, no tienes nada de Malfoy.  
- Espera, creo que por acá tengo algo. -Dijo Hermione mientras buscaba algo en su bolso. - Acá está dijo.  
Sacó un frasco, adentro de un frasco, se encontraba un mechón de un cabello rubio platinado.  
-¿Es de él? - Preguntó Harry.  
-Sí. No sé porqué, pero el otro día se me ocurrió que en algún momento como venganza no sería mala idea usar una poción multijugos como defensa. - Dijo Hermione.  
-Eres brillante, pero tardaríamos más de un mes en hacerla Hermione.-Dijo Harry.  
-Siempre estoy preparada Harry, nunca hace mal tener un poco de poción Multijugos en el bolso; nunca sabes cuando la necesitarás. -Dijo Hermione.  
-Hermione, cada día me sorprendes más.- Dijo Harry muy sorprendido.  
-Harry, solo tengo poción suficiente para dos horas, y además, solo para una persona. ¿Tienes tu capa de invisibilidad?-Preguntó Hermione.  
-Sí, pero, ¿Cuál es el plan?.- Preguntó Harry.  
-Simple. Uno de nosotros la toma y se transforma en Malfoy. El que no la tomó usa la capa de invisibilidad y sigue al otro de atrás. El que está transformado en Malfoy se tira al suelo y finge que se perdió porque, emmm, Goyle le borró la memoria y que no recuerda el camino a su casa. Obviamente, no le van a creer que Goyle le borró la memoria, pero nos llevarán hasta su casa. Y quizás lo encontremos.- Explicó Hermione.  
-Excelente. Si quieres yo uso la capa y tú te transformas en él, ¿Te parece bien?- Preguntó Harry.  
-No hay problema.- le respondió ella.  
Se fueron hasta un callejón sin salida, donde nadie los pudiera ver. Segundos después, de ese callejón salió un Draco Malfoy que hablaba solo y llevaba una túnica que segundos antes era de Gryffindor, antes de que Harry le arrancara la insignia.  
Él, o mejor dicho ella, hablaba solo.  
-El tiempo es oro. - Dijo.  
A partir de ese momento, comenzó a llevar a cabo el plan. Se tiró al suelo y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente y a patalear. Hermione sabía que esa no era la conducta de Draco, pero quizás podría hacer como que hubiera olvidado quién era.  
-Malfoy, ¿Qué pasa?.- Reconoció la voz. Era de una persona que ella odiaba, pero que Draco lo más seguro amaba; era Pansy Parkinson. Hermione hizo como que no la escuchara.  
La chica le tocó el hombro y ella se volteó. Puedo ver a la chica de piel pálida, ojos verdes y cabello negro.  
Hizo como que no la conociera.  
-¿Quién... quién es usted?- Dijo tartamudeando para dar la impresión de que estaba vulnerable.  
-Draki... Querido soy Pansy. Tu novia... ¿O ya te olvidaste? ¿Porqué no me respondiste las lechuzas? -Dijo ella desesperada..  
Sin levantarse del piso, Hermione hizo como que no la conociera.  
-¿Quién es Draki?- Preguntó ella, mostrándose confundida.  
-¿Que te hicieron? ¿Un _Obliviate_? ¿Porqué no recuerdas nada?- Preguntó Pansy desesperadamente.  
-No... No sé... ¿Qué es un _Obliviate? _- Preguntó Hermione.  
Harry observaba la escena y de pronto vio que dos señores iban hacia allí. El hombre, era alto y tenía un oscuro pelo negro, en cambio, su esposa era rubia, pero tenía ojos verdes. Debían ser los padres de Parikinson.  
-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! No se que le pasa a Draco, ¡No recuerda nada! Ni su nombre. -Dijo Pansy, al borde del llanto.  
-Lo llevaremos a su casa con Lucius. Sé que es ilegal, pero nos trasladaremos. Draco, agarra mi mano, cuando llegues allí ve a tu casa y habla con tu padre, yo me tengo que quedar aquí. - Dijo la señora.  
Hermione obedeció y olvidándose de Harry, tomó la mano de la mujer. Una sensación extraña la envolvió. Se sentía mareada y con ganas de vomitar. Se hallaba frente a una enorme mansión, parecía ser antigua, pero estaba bien mantenida. Por encima del gran portón se podían leer dos palabras: Malfoy Manor.  
Pero había algo distinto. Se hallaba completamente sola. No solo no estaba la madre de Pansy, si no que no estaba Harry, al parecer, él no había tocado a tiempo la mano de la señora Parkinson. Estaba como cuando comenzó el viaje: Sola


	7. La mansión Malfoy

Hermione, se hallaba sola en frente de esa enorme mansión. Avanzó muy nerviosa por el sendero que la llevaba hacia la enorme puerta de ese lugar enorme y frío. El lugar, parecía abandonado. A lo mejor, Draco no estaba allí y todo el esfuerzo había sido en nulo.  
Se imaginó las peores situaciones; a ella perdida, a Draco muerto y a una horrible reunión de Mortífagos en la Mansión.  
Cuando quiso acordarse se encontraba frente a la entrada.  
No tocó la puerta, Draco podría ser estúpido, pero no lo suficientemente estúpido como para abrir la puerta, así que simplemente hizo el hechizo Alohomora con la esperanza de que la puerta se abriera. Para su sorpresa lo hizo. Entró dentro de una lujosa sala enorme, donde todo era de mármol , oro y unos lujosos muebles victorianos.  
Entró y se encontró con un elfo doméstico. No pudo evitar maldecir a los Malfoy por tener uno.  
-¿Dónde está Draco? ¿Está acá?- Le preguntó Hermione al elfo. Deseó no haber sonado tan brusca y desesperada.  
-El amo Malfoy... El está en su habitación. -Dijo el elfo.  
-¿Donde está su habitación?- Preguntó Hermione. La mansión era tan enorme, que recorrerla le haría perder mucho tiempo.  
El elfo le indicó donde quedaba. No estaba muy lejos de ahí.  
Hermione subió las escaleras y avanzó por un pasillo. Al final de este, había una puerta. Esa debía ser la habitación de Draco.  
Llegó hasta el final del pasillo. No tocó la puerta, simplemente la abrió.  
Se encontró con Draco, pero él estaba dormido; profundamente dormido.  
Hermione se asombró de lo grande que era su habitación. Por un momento, pensó en que su casa entera tendría el tamaño de un baño. Se acercó hacia la cama en la que dormía Draco. Lo llamó para despertarlo pero no funcionó. Luego de varios intentos, Hermione acudió a pegarle una fuerte bofetada. Se despertó bruscamente, gritando algo -lo más probable que insultos- que Hermione no logró entender.  
Draco estaba rojo de la ira al ver a Hermione. Por un momento, se quedó callado y atónito. Lo que menos esperaba era que ella esté en su mansión y que lo haya encontrado.  
-¡Sal de aquí sangre sucia!- Gritó Draco- Me das... ¡Me das asco!.  
-Cálmate- Le dijo Hermione, aunque sabía que era en vano- Primero que nada dime que haces aquí.  
-¿Me preguntas eso? Y es obvia la respuesta. Pensé que eras inteligente, Granger. Estoy en MI casa, disfrutando de MIS vacaciones, haciendo algo productivo.  
-Dudo que dormir sea algo productivo -Dijo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
-Es más productivo que estar en Gryffindor. - Dijo el encogiéndose de hombros.  
-¿Por qué te escapaste? ¿No ves el problema que nos puedes causar? ¡Tuve que utilizar magia!- Dijo Hermione muy enojada - Es un milagro que no me hayan expulsado ni enviado una lechuza.  
-Por mala suerte, todavía no te han expulsado, Granger. Deberías estar feliz de eso. -Respondió el con sarcasmo.  
-Pero... Pero ¿Porqué te escapaste?.- Preguntó Hermione. A ella le comenzaba a temblar la voz.  
-¿No es obvio? Simplemente, no te pude soportar a vos ni a tus asquerosos padres muggles. No pude soportar levantarme cada mañana y escucharte cantar desde la ducha. -Respondió Malfoy con brusquedad.  
-Yo no canto en la ducha. -Respondió Hermione sonrojándose ligeramente. Si había cantado, hubiera sido inconscientemente. - Mira Draco, me parece que le tienes que drogarte menos.  
Al decir eso Draco se enfureció.  
-¡Yo no me drogo como los muggles! Quizás eso lo hagas vos todas las mañanas que ni te acuerdas de lo que haces.  
-Pues parece que sí. Yo no canto en la ducha... Esas alucinaciones tuyas...  
Sin embargo, ella no pudo terminar la frase, porque él la interrumpió.  
-¡YA, CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ!. -Gritó furioso. Su voz sonaba muy distinta, quizás porque no hablaba con su habitual sarcasmo o porque estaba realmente muy enojado. Hermione sabía que lo que dijo, fue la gota que derramó el vaso.  
Draco sacó la varita (O más bien, la varita de Snape) y la apuntó a ella.  
-No me hagas tener que usarla, Granger.  
-Guarda la varita ya Malfoy.  
-La próxima... La próxima te lanzo un Crucio sangre sucia.  
-La próxima haz lo que quieras. Pero tienes que volver a mi casa, o ya veremos quién crucia a quién. ¡Nos pueden expulsar!  
-¡Y eso a mi que me importa! Un día más que pasaré con esos muggles, es un día perdido.  
-¡¿Te puedes callar?! Nos tenemos que ir ya. Si quieres llévate algo para hacer, pero vuelve.  
-Vaya, vaya Granger, ¿Te preocupas por mí?.  
-No, nunca me preocuparía por ti, -Dijo ella un poco ruborizada.- ¡me preocupo por mí!.  
-Bueno, ¿sabes qué? Por esta vez me ganaste. -Dijo él muy enojado. - Salgamos ya.  
Sin decir nada, Hermione se dirigió a la puerta. Nuevamente, se encontraba en el pasillo. Estaba feliz, había logrado su objetivo. Caminó unos pocos pasos esperando a Draco, cuando de repente sintió un fuerte ruido detrás de ella. Draco le había cerrado la puerta.  
Hermione volvió para atrás e intentó abrir la puerta. No pudo, el la había trancado. Tendría que utilizar magia de nuevo.  
-Vamos Draco, abre la puerta. -Dijo cansada.  
No hubo respuesta y sabía que a pesar de que lo dijera por un largo tiempo, jamás le abriría la puerta.  
-Eres tan infantil Malfoy, y además de eso, para nada astuto, ni mucho menos eres inteligente. _Alohomora_.  
Al decir el conjuro, la puerta se abrió y se encontró nuevamente con Malfoy.  
Se sorprendió al verlo. Lo habría visto hace 5 minutos, pero esta vez, no parecía él. O era el verdadero él. Estaba sentado sobre su cama, haciendo lo que Hermione nunca se imaginaba que él haría: llorar. Parecía un niño de cinco años llorando, estaba indefenso. Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.  
Hermione se acercó a él, lo iba a consolar, a pesar de que fuera una de las personas que más odiara en el mundo.  
Cuando se le acercó, Draco se levantó de la cama y sacó rápidamente la varita y dijo:  
-_Obliviate.  
_Inmediatamente, antes de que el hechizo la lograra alcanzar Hermione hizo el conjuro de defensa.  
-¡_Protego!. -_Gritó ella.- ¡_Expeliarmus_! - Gritó nuevamente.  
A continuación, la varita salió por los aires y había caído lejos del alcance de Draco. Draco se rindió, sentándose nuevamente en la cama.  
Hermione se acercó y se sentó al lado de él.  
-Sal de aquí. -Dijo él sin fuerzas. - He fallado... Ahora te acordarás de esto y te reirás con tus amiguitos Potter y Weasley.  
-No lo haré. -Respondió inmediatamente ella.  
Draco se veía confundido y sorprendido al mismo tiempo.  
-¿Enserio? -Preguntó él.  
-Sí. Aunque no lo admitas, este es el verdadero tú. Débil, sensible e incluso humano. El sufrimiento te hace ver como una persona real. A pesar de tener todo, tú sufres y al no tener a nadie sufres más. Por eso no voy a decir nada. Por esta vez, voy a ser fiel a ti sin contar nada de lo sucedido. Te entiendo, estás pasando por un momento difícil. Mira tu casa, lo admito, es hermosa, para ti, mi casa debe ser peor que estar en la de los Weasley, es chica, no hay magia y mis padres no son de lo más amigables.  
Al terminar de decir esto, Draco rompió en llanto y para sorpresa de Hermione, se puso a llorar sobre su hombro.  
-Gra.. Gracias. -Dijo Draco.- Te amo.  
Draco se mostró más sorprendido que Hermione, separó su cabeza rápidamente del hombro de ella. No podía creer lo que había dicho. Jamás podría estar con ella, ella era una muggle, una sangre sucia que pertenecía a Gryffindor. No podía decirle eso. El terror lo invadió, lentamente, se estaba transformando en un traidor de sangre.  
-_Obliviate. -_Dijo nuevamente Draco, pero esta vez, había logrado su objetivo.  
Hermione parecía confundida, sin entender lo que acababa de pasar.  
-¿Qué paso? ¿Porqué estoy dentro de la habitación si hace instantes estaba golpeándola para que me abras?.  
-No lo sé Granger. -Dijo él dándole la espalda, no quería que lo vea en ese estado. De inmediato, el deseo de odio se apoderó de él.  
Inmediatamente, giró hacia ella, la chica a la que le había dicho te amo hace instantes y le lanzó la maldición Cruciatus.  
Enseguida, Hermione cayó en el piso y comenzó a retorcerse y gritar desesperadamente. Draco tenía una sonrisa de victoria dibujada en el rostro.  
Observó a Hermione retorcerse en el piso durante un corto tiempo. Pero ese tiempo de felicidad duró poco.  
De algún lado de la mansión, comenzaron a sentirse ruidos extraños. De pronto, a pesar de ser verano y de haber más de treinta y cinco grados, ellos sintieron un frío intenso que les helaba la sangre.  
Es imposible -Pensó Draco.  
Pero no lo era. En instantes, unas de las más temibles criaturas se encontraban dentro de la mansión. Era un dementor. Lo había ido a buscar para llevárselo a Azkaban. Todo se volvió más frío y borroso. Draco sintió el grito de su madre, cuando la mataron.  
Sintió el golpe de cuando se cayó al piso, y todo se volvió oscuro.


	8. Frío en verano

Draco despertó en un lugar frío y desconocido. No sabia donde estaba y le costaba recordar lo que pasó. Hizo memoria pero no lo logró. Se sentó y observó a su alrededor. Se encontraba en una sala grande y fea, donde todo era gris. No recordó estar en ese lugar en ningún momento de su vida.  
De pronto, recordó todo. Recordó a Hermione, al error que cometió diciéndole 'Te amo', y cuando le lanzó aquel _Cruciatus_ que además de un poco de dolor, logró que vinieran los dementores a llevárselo.  
Ahora todo concordaba para él y las cosas comenzaron a tener lógica. Recordó las palabras que Moody, cuando dijo que al utilizar algunas de las maldiciones imperdonables ganaban un boleto directo a Azkaban. Al recordar esto último, se le heló la sangre. Allí estaba la respuesta: Se encontraba en Azkaban.  
Le dolía todo el cuerpo, la caída fue inesperada y le dolía terriblemente la cabeza. Se sentía estúpido, hacerle la maldición _Crucio_ a Hermione era innecesario.  
_Aunque divertido_ Pensó.  
De un momento a otro el terror lo invadió. Los dementores no sabían que él era menor de edad. Se supone que debería estar en la casa de la sangre sucia. No en Azkaban.  
No sabía que hacer, estaba perdido. No sabía que iba a hacer cuando lo encerraran los del ministerio de magia. Lo único que sabía es que había ensuciado el nombre de su familia y despertar más sospechas de que eran mortífagos. Había puesto a todos en peligro; a Hermione, su padre, Dumbledore, Snape y a él.  
Rápidamente, la noticia se iba a esparcir por todo el mundo mágico. Él se imaginó las portadas del profeta con títulos como "Adolescente de una familia rica e importante en Azkaban" o "Un Malfoy en Azkaban: Investigan el uso de la maldición cruciatus en una muggle".  
Se sentía ridículo.  
-Piensa, Draco. -Dijo en voz baja para él mismo.  
Luego de unos segundos la idea se le vino a la mente. Era una respuesta que a cualquier prisionero se le ocurriría, pero casi imposible de llevar a cabo: Escaparse.  
No sabía como hacerlo, ya que desconocía cómo hacerlo. De las personas que lo habían logrado, solo conocía que dos lo habían hecho gracias a el señor tenebroso. Pero el no podía hacer nada. No tenía ninguna marca tenebrosa, debido a que no era mortífago y su padre, que sí lo era no sabía que se hallaba allí. Para que Voldemort lo rescate, se tendría que enterar todo el mundo mágico de la noticia, y ahí, lo buscarían nuevamente, así que era ridículo. Todo lo era. No se escaparía más de allí. Viviría en ese frío y tenebroso lugar hasta su muerte. Se imaginó viejo, solitario, desnutrido y sucio. Eso simplemente lo llevó al llanto. No aguantaba estar así, pero la depresión era mayor.  
Da igual ahora, llorar no cambiará en nada, ya mi dignidad está por el piso con todo esto. Ya la perdí. Pensó para sus adentros.

* * *

No muy lejos de allí, una chica de pelo castaño se despertó bruscamente en el frío piso de la mansión Malfoy. Se sentía confundida, pero solo bastó con mirar a sus alrededores para recordar todo.  
Se sentía confundida. Sabía lo que había pasado, pero no entendía a Malfoy. Ella recordó todo lo que pasó, de la manera tan buena que había actuado para que Malfoy pensara que había hecho bien el hechizo _Obliviate _correctamente, la manera en que sus labios le habían dicho 'Te amo' y luego de cuando sintió que sus huesos hervían con la maldición _Crucio._ No sabía de verdad lo que Draco sentía por ella, aunque ese 'Te amo' se sintió tan real. Raramente, cuando lo escuchó, no logró evitar sonreír. Aunque también odiaba a Malfoy, no había nada peor que el dolor que se siente con la maldición _Crucio. _  
Recordó a los dementores. Draco debería estar en Azkaban. No pudo evitar sentirse felíz, pero luego recordó que él estaba bajo la responsabilidad de ella.  
Tenía miedo. Podrían matar a Draco. O peor. La podían expulsar.  
Tenía que recatarlo. Hermione no sabía como lo podía hacer, ella no sabía donde quedaba Azkaban ni conocía a nadie que supiera, porque Sirius, había muerto hace poco tiempo y preguntarle a los mortífagos que habían estado allí era una idea muy peligrosa.  
Tenía que actuar rápido.  
Para peor, ella no sabía donde se encontraba, ya que había llegado a esa mansión gracias a la familia Parkinson.  
La inspiración le llegó rápidamente. Hermione comenzó a buscar al elfo doméstico en la mansión. Ella conocía muy bien el poder de los elfos domésticos.  
A los lejos, ella logró distinguir una pequeña criatura. Debía ser el elfo doméstico.  
Ella se acercó y confirmó sus presentimientos.  
-¿Me puedes llevar a un lugar? -Preguntó Hermione.  
-Dogby solo obedece a sus amos. Dogby es de los Malfoy.  
Hermione rió para sus adentros. Pensó en la poca creatividad que tenían los Malfoy para los nombres de elfos. Se vió tentada en decirle que no tenía dueños y hacerle toda la explicación de P.E.D.D.O, pero luego se dio cuenta que sería perder tiempo y lograr que el elfo no lograra lo que ella quería, así que simplemente, decidió por mentirle.  
-Soy una Malfoy, de hecho, me voy a casar con Draco este año, ¿No te ha contado Lucius? -Mintió Hermione, tratando de no poner cara de asco al decir que se iba a "casar".  
-Dogby no ha visto al amo Lucius desde febrero.- Respondió el elfo desconfiado.  
-Bueno, ¿Me puedes llevar a un lugar?.- Preguntó Hermione.  
-Dogby la llevará a donde quiera ama Malfoy. -Dijo el elfo desconfiado.  
-Bueno, entonces llévame para Azkaban. -Dijo Hermione.  
En un instante, el elfo le agarró la mano. Hermione sintió lo mismo que sintió cuando la señora Parkinson la trasladó para la mansión. Se hallaba en una isla desierta, frente a una enorme edificación de forma triangular muy sombría. Esa debía ser Azkaban. El elfo doméstico desapareció antes que Hermione pudiera darle una nueva orden.  
Ahora estaba completamente perdida, no sabía como ingresar y estaba sola.  
Caminó hasta la entrada y comenzó a sentir un frío intenso. Debía ser por los dementores.  
Intento hacer el conjuro _Alohomora_, pero esta vez no funciono. Tendría que esperar a que alquien ingrese en Azkaban o que la encuentre un dementor para poder entrar.  
Se sentó en el suelo en la espera de que sucediera algo. Luego de unos eternos diez minutos, unos dementores entraron llevando a alguien. Hermione miró a la persona. No era Malfoy, pero era alguien que ella conocía, pero no se acordaba quién era ni de donde lo conocía. Cuando la puerta se abrió, Hermione logró ingresar.  
El salón principal era grande y triste. Para la suerte de Hermione, era tal como la describían en los libros: Sin personas. Era sin dudas un lugar peligroso. No sabía donde se podría encontrar Malfoy. Finalmente, ella optó por seguir a los dementores, quizás la llevaran a un lugar cerca de Malfoy.  
A pesar de no creer en el destino, ella sabía muy bien que su misión es salvar a Draco. Una llama comenzaba a prenderse en ella, y toda llama termina convirtiéndose en fuego.


	9. En la oscura prisión de Azkaban

Hermione siguió a los dementores hasta una enorme sala. La sala no era muy diferente a la que había visto antes, pero a diferencia de la anterior, en ella se encontraba una persona dentro. El hombre, alto y con un espeso bigote la miró y Hermione no supo que hacer. Sabía que se había metido en problemas. El hombre la continuaba mirando. Finalmente, ella optó por acercarse. Más de cerca, Hermione pudo ver que tenía algunas cicatrices y una expresión fría, con seguridad debía ser un auror. En sus manos, tenía una larga lista que con seguridad, había estado leyendo atentamente antes de que ella ingresara a ese oscuro lugar.  
-Disculpe.- Dijo Hermione temblorosa.- Vine a hacer una visita, soy familiar de uno de los prisioneros.  
El auror la miró fugazmente a los ojos.  
-¿A quién viene a visitar? -Preguntó él con ansiedad.  
Hermione se quedó muda por una milésima. Luego bajó la vista hacia la lista e intentó ver un nombre al azar. Ella palideció de inmediato. Todo en su cabeza tenía sentido. Ahora sabía porqué Draco estaba con ella, porque no había nadie en la mansión y porqué Draco se había escapado de ese modo de su casa. La respuesta era simple, su padre, Lucius Malfoy, se encontraba en Azkaban.  
-Vengo a ver al señor Lucius Malfoy.- Respondió Hermione instantes después de ver el nombre en la lista.  
-Lo siento señorita, pero no puede ver al señor Malfoy. Es un criminal peligroso.- Respondió con brusquedad el auror.  
¿Criminal peligroso? Por más vil que puede ser, jamás llegará a ser un criminal peligroso. -Pensó Hermione.  
Se encontraba sorprendida y confundida, intentando buscar una buena respuesta para convencer al guardia que la dejara entrar.  
-Pero soy familiar de él.- Digo Hermione.  
-¿Familiar?- Preguntó el hombre sorprendido. -Todos los familiares menos su hijo están muertos.  
-Se equivoca. -Dijo Hermione.- Soy familiar de Narcissa, la esposa de Lucius.  
-¿Nombre?-Preguntó el auror, levantando la ceja.  
-Helena Black. -Mintió.  
El auror dudó por un momento, pero luego de un rato de pensar, finalmente accedió a dejarla visitar a Lucius.  
-Sígame- Dijo el auror.  
-No señor, ya se donde queda porque ya he estado acá antes.  
-¿Y la dejaron ingresar?- Preguntó sorprendido.  
-¿Y usted no lo hizo?- Preguntó ella.- ¡Uy! Lo siento, te respondí con una pregunta.  
Hermione se culpó por dentro; casi agrega un "estúpido auror" al final de la frase. Esos días de discusiones con Malfoy, sin dudas le habían contagiado algo de su excéntrica personalidad.  
-Bueno. Vaya usted sola.- Dijo gruñendo el hombre mientras volvía a leer la lista.  
Hermione avanzó por un pasillo. No sabía a donde iba, pero lo más seguro que estaba yendo lo más lejos de Draco. Lo presentía.  
Al final de ese pasillo, había una gran puerta de metal. Hermione, casi corriendo avanzó hasta ese lugar. Intentó abrirla y lo logró.  
Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con el lugar donde debía estar Draco. Ese lugar era como un largo pasillo, igual de frío y tenebroso que Azkaban, con celdas a los costados, donde se podían escuchar todo tipo de gritos y lamentos de parte de los reclusos. Al final del pasillo, Hermione logró distinguir una gran escalera de piedra.  
En el lugar, además de los prisioneros se hallaban algunos dementores. Ella podía estar tranquila entre los dementores, porque ellos ya sabían que había una persona inocente dentro de Azkaban y no la podrían atacar. Igualmente, tenía la varita muy cercana de ella por si tenía que invocar el encantamiento Patronus. Continúo caminando, mirando a los costados por si veía a Draco.  
Intentó no pensar los motivos por cuales esas personas estaban en Azkaban. Los gritos eran constantes.  
Continúo caminando por ese prolongado pasillo, mirando hacia los costados, pero las únicas personas que habían, eran señores -y señoras también- mayores, que con seguridad podrían tener la misma -O más- edad que Dumbledore. No parecían peligrosos, pero lo más seguro que un pasado lo habían sido.  
Finalmente, Hermione llegó al fin del pasillo. Decidió subir la escalera.  
Una vez en el siguiente piso, Hermione presenció un escenario muy similar al que vio anteriormente. Todos los reclusos, tenían mas o menos la misma edad que los que había visto antes. Todos parecían desesperados. Muchos, parecían esperar a la muerte ansiosamente.  
Hermione se detuvo. Ya entendía todo: ¡Los prisioneros estaban ordenados por orden de ingreso!.  
Ella no pudo sentirse feliz por haber descubierto el posible paradero de Draco. Esa felicidad le duró muy poco, ya que Azkaban era una prisión enorme con muchos pisos, y Draco con seguridad se encontraría en el último.  
Ella caminó hasta la escalera y comenzó a ascender.  
Luego de unos cincuenta minutos, cuando el cansancio la estaba por vencer, Hermione logró llegar al último piso.  
Habían muchos más gritos que en todos los pisos. Comenzó a caminar entre las celdas. Las primeras diez, se hallaban vacías, esperando a algún prisionero o inocente para pasar el resto de su vida.  
Ella sintió más miedo que en toda su vida. Los reclusos -Algunos muy jóvenes- Parecían querer matar a alguien y sin dudas, estaban completamente locos. Molesta por los gritos y miradas que le lanzaban los reclusos llegó al final del enorme pasillo y sintió una voz fría, parecida a la de Draco, pero unos años más vieja y afónica.  
-Sangre sucia.  
Hermione se sobresaltó al oír esa voz y miro hacia su derecha. Allí se encontraba el hombre al que ella odiaba.  
-¿Dónde está mi hijo? - Preguntó muy molesto.  
Ella, sin ganas de dar explicaciones siguió caminando por el pasillo. Lucius no dejó de gritar e insultarla, pero a Hermione no le importó.  
Al pasar cuatro celdas sin tener ni un rastro de Draco. Cuando menos lo espero, llegó al final del pasillo. No había rastro de Draco en ningún lugar. Quizás ahora él era libre y se había escapado a otro lugar, o directamente, los dementores no lo llevaron a Azkaban.  
Se dio vuelta, decidida a encontrarlo, aunque eso le costara perder un año en Hogwarts.  
Cuando menos lo esperó, entraron tres dementores al lugar.  
Con ellos, traían a una persona que no paraba de gritar.  
Conoció la voz, conoció su cabello y conoció su cuerpo. Se trataba de Draco Malfoy.


	10. Tras las rejas

Hermione sé quedó completamente sorprendida y paralizada. Sin importarle nada más, fue corriendo hacia los dementores. En su interior, sabía que lo que estaba por hacer era completamente imprudente e imposible de hacer, pero igual lo tenía que intentar. Eso le podía costar una estadía en Azkaban, una expulsión de Hogwarts o peor: Su alma.  
-El que arriesga nunca gana.- Pensó para sus adentros.  
Decidida, comenzó a correr por el largo pasillo. Pasó un montón de celdas, de las cuales salían un montón de insultos y gritos. Se tropezó varias veces. El trayecto se le hizo eterno, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que estaba arriesgando, pensando lo que podía hacer, en cierto punto, estaba construyendo su futuro. Cada vez se acercaba más a ellos. Cuando los tenía a menos de un metro de distancia, Hermione saltó hacia ellos, intentando derribar a los dementores. No sabía que iba a pasar, no estaba usando la lógica, tenía que actuar rápido. Desconocía si los dementores eran cuerpos sólidos, y por lo tanto, en ese instante que estaba en el aire, temió caerse al suelo.  
Se equivocó. No se cayó al suelo, pero no logró derribar a ningún dementor. Lo que sí obtuvo, fue caer encima de Draco. Estaba apretada contra su pecho. Podía sentir su respiración. Por un momento, un gran sensación de euforia la invadió, pero apenas, instantes más tarde sintió mucho fío y recordó los momentos más tristes de su vida. Luego de eso, sintió un mareo y se quedó inconsciente sobre el pecho de Draco.

* * *

Draco despertó. Cuando los Hermione lo empujó contra el suelo ya estaba sintiendo los efectos de los dementores. Ni bien tocó el piso, ya había quedado inconsciente. Miro el techo y comprobó que estaba en Azkaban. Además de la falta de energía, sentía un gran peso sobre él. Levantó un poco su cabeza del suelo y vio que la cabeza de Hermione sobre su pecho. Al parecer, ella también estaba inconsciente. No le importó que la "sangre sucia" esté desplomada sobre él. Ya nada le importaba. Sentía un gran vació. Lo único que quería hacer era dormir, y así lo hizo. Cerró los ojos e inmediatamente se quedó dormido.

* * *

Minutos después de que Draco se durmiera, Hermione recobró la conciencia. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos brazos que la envolvían. Asustada, se levantó inmediatamente y comprobó que era Draco, el chico que la "odiaba" desde los once años, la había abrazado. Miró hacia su alrededor, y para su sorpresa, no se encontraba en el pasillo donde se había desmayado, tampoco se encontraba fuera de la prisión; se encontraba dentro de una celda, encerrada con Draco. Prácticamente sola.  
Se sentó sobre el suelo y contemplo a su alrededor, con la esperanza de hallar algo que le sirviera. No había nada.  
Ella no aguantó más y se hecho a llorar. No había forma de escapar, nadie lo había logrado antes, a excepción de Sirius y algunos mortífagos, pero ella no era animaga y el tema de Voldemort era algo complejo que ni ella entendía, a pesar de haber vuelto, había desaparecido hace meses y algunos mortífagos habían vuelto a Azkaban. Estuvo durante media hora llorando hasta que hizo silencio.  
Se sorprendió cuando descubrió que no era la única que había estado llorando. Draco estaba haciendo lo mismo. Lo más raro, era justamente eso, Draco lloraba.  
Antes de acercarse a él, Hermione estudió atentamente a su alrededor. No había nada con lo que él la podía atacar.  
Se levantó del suelo y fue hasta donde estaba Draco, cuando llegó a su lado se sentó nuevamente sobre el frío suelo de piedra. Al parecer, Draco no se había dado cuenta que ella estaba a su lado.  
-Por lo que veo, hasta el lo tiene todo llora, por más fuerte que parezca. -Le dijo Hermione esperando que no reaccione de manera violenta.  
Para su suerte no lo hizo.  
-No tengo todo, no tengo una madre y mi padre está en Azkaban. -Dijo el con serenidad entre sollozos.  
Hermione intentó borrar de su rostro la expresión de sorpresa.  
-Yo pensaba... pensaba que lo único que te importaba era el dinero.- Dijo Hermione  
Por primera vez en años, Draco la miró a los ojos. Tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. No lo miraba furioso, es más, la miraba con tranquilidad, contemplando cada facción de su rostro.  
Hermione se sintió incomoda cuando los ojos grises no la paraban de analizar detalladamente. Corrió la vista por unos instantes y cuando volvió a mirarlo, él la seguía viendo.  
-¿Qué pasa?.- Preguntó Hermione algo fría.  
-Nada, estaba pensando. -Dijo él.  
-¿Puedes pensar sin mirarme?.  
-Nunca te miré sangre sucia inmunda.- Gritó un furioso Draco.  
Hermione se sintió aliviada a pesar de saber que lo que había dicho Draco era mentira; era evidente que la estaba mirando. Dentro de todo, con esa frase le confirmó que había vuelto a ser un Malfoy. No pudo evitar sonreír.  
-¿De qué te ríes?.- Preguntó inmediatamente Draco. Parecía en cierto punto algo avergonzado.  
-Nunca me reí. Solo sonreía.- Dijo Hermione intentando no reírse.  
-Sangre sucia. ¿Estamos en Azkaban y lo que haces es sonreír? Piensa en algo, haz algo. -Dijo muy enojado.  
-¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, tenemos que pensar la forma en la que nos vamos a ir de acá.  
-Siempre tengo razón.  
-Solo esta vez tuviste razón. Siempre fuiste un imprudente.  
-No me conoces.  
-Te conozco desde los once años, pero es cierto, no conocía a ese Draco vulnerable que tenías dentro.  
-Cállate.- Dijo el dándole un golpe seco en las costillas.  
Hermione no pudo contener un grito.  
-¡Eso dolió! Me podrías haber roto una costilla.- Chilló Hermione.  
-Te lo mereces.- Dijo él entre dientes.  
-Pero si no hice nada.  
-Lo hiciste.  
-Parece que no quisieras aceptar la realidad.  
-¿Qué realidad?.- Preguntó Draco confundido.  
-Si tuviera que decir cada cosa que no quieres aceptar no terminaría jamás, pero por ejemplo no quieres aceptar que eres vulnerable, frágil, que te importan las cosas, que eres humano, que estás enamorado de... -Ella no terminó la oración. No sabía porqué dijo eso último, aunque tenía sus motivos. Últimamente, debido al comportamiento de él, había estado pensando la posibilidad de que él estuviera enamorado de ella.  
-Tranquila Mione, te estás volviendo paranoica, solo estaba pensando no te estaba mirando.- Pensaba para tranquilizarse.  
-¿Qué yo estoy enamorado de quién?.- Preguntó Draco bruscamente.  
-De nadie, olvídalo. -Dijo Hermione.  
-Dímelo.  
Hermione sabía que no iba a parar hasta que le responda, después de todo él era un Slytherin, él casi siempre tenía la última palabra, costara lo que costara.  
-Nunca te lo voy a decir.  
-Me lo vas a decir o si no...- Dijo el apretando los puños.  
Al ver la posibilidad de que Draco actuara violentamente Hermione decidió decir la verdad.  
-Nada.- Dijo rápidamente interrumpiéndolo.- Solo que estaba pensando la posibilidad de que vos, estuvieras enamorado de mí.  
Draco se quedó sorprendido, mucho más pálido de lo normal. Parecía un niño chico al ser descubierto por su madre luego de haber roto algo.


	11. La historia de Draco

Luego de unos instantes, Draco logró volver a su expresión fría de siempre.  
-Te equivocas, Granger.- Dijo indiferente. - No me gustas, ni nunca lo harás. Además ¿Por qué piensas eso?  
-Por que... me estabas mirando.- Dijo ella, en cierto punto algo decepcionada. Al darse cuenta de como había sonado tomó aire y continúo hablando en un tono más alegre- ¿Pero sabes qué? No importa. Mejor que no estés enamorado de mi porque yo nunca saldría contigo.  
-Dame un motivo por el cual no estuvieras conmigo. No hay chica que no se resista a mi.- Dijo él un poco serio.  
-Primero, eres insoportable, arrogante. Segundo, solo te interesa el estatus de sangre y el dinero.-Dijo enfadada.  
-Creí haberte demostrado lo segundo. -Dijo él sin darle demasiada importancia.  
-¿Cuándo me lo demostraste? Trataste a mis padres como idiotas y luego huyes de mi casa. Con unas pocas lágrimas no demuestras nada.- Gritó furiosa, mientras que se dio cuenta que algunos reclusos miraban en dirección a esa celda.  
-¿Así que llorar no demuestra nada? Vaya Granger, cambiaste de opinión de un momento a otro, hace minutos me dijiste que no conocías mi lado vulnerable y ahora me dices que solo me interesa lo material y no mi familia.  
Hermione se quedó muda, porque sabía que Draco tenía razón, se estaba contradiciendo. Se quedó buscando las palabras justas, cuando de repente, él habló.  
-¿Sin palabras, Granger?.- Dijo el con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.  
-Olvídalo. Hay cosas más importantes. Estamos atrapados acá en Azkaban, en la misma celda. Nos tenemos que comenzar a llevar bien porque...  
-Antes moriría.- La interrumpió.  
-Déjame terminar la frase.- Chilló Hermione.  
Draco no pudo evitar sonreír. Amaba hacer enojar a Hermione.  
-¿Porqué sonríes? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de el lío en el que nos hemos metido gracias a tu estúpida idea de usar el maleficio crucio?- Dijo ella más enojada que nunca, apretando los nudillos, intentando controlarse para no golpearlo.  
-Es tu culpa.- Terció Draco.- Si no hubiera sido por ti no estaríamos aquí, nunca me tendrías que haber ido a buscar a mi casa.  
-Pero tu te escapaste primero de mi casa.- Dijo furiosa.  
-Si a eso en lo que vives se le puede llamar casa, diría que Longbottom tiene un cerebro más grande que eso y los Weasley, bueno... Ellos son igual que pobres. Hasta la familia de Potter es más grande que...  
Draco no pudo continuar la frase, porque Hermione le dio una cachetada. Draco hizo un gesto de dolor, pero luego volvió a sonreír.  
-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes Granger? -Dijo Draco riendo.  
Hermione, muy enojada volvió a golpear a Draco, pero esta vez sobre el hombro.  
-Estás loca. -Chilló Draco.  
-La cachetada por insultar a Longbottom y el otro por insultar a Weasley, ¿Quieres otro golpe por insultar a Potter?.- Dijo mirándolo con odio.  
Draco se levantó del suelo y se fue a sentar a un rincón de la celda.  
Hermione se quedó sentada en el medio de la celda, contemplando a sus alrededores para ver si hallaba algo útil para poder escapar sola, sin Draco. Después de todo él se lo merecía. Lo que no sabía, era que desde atrás, alguien la miraba atentamente, deseando que no se diera vuelta y lo viera nuevamente observándola.  
Al cabo de media hora, Hermione se rindió. Y se levantó del suelo, dirigiéndose hacia el rincón derecho, donde estaba Draco. Se sentó a su lado nuevamente.  
-Escucha Draco, -Dijo ella tomando aire para su discurso.- a pesar que te lo mereces, eres menor de edad y tienes una larga vida por vivir. Si seguimos acá no vamos a lograr nada en nuestras vidas, nunca nos graduaremos ni terminaremos Hogwarts. Nunca nos podremos escapar por nuestra cuenta. Nos tenemos que ir de acá antes de que sea tarde. Creo que todavía no te han registrado aquí, leí en un libro que demoran dos días en registrar a los presos. Tenemos dos días para escaparnos y que no nos busquen como a Hocicos. ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero?.  
-¿Hocicos?- Preguntó el confundido.- ¿Quién carajos es Hocicos?  
-No importa. -Dijo Hermione al darse cuenta del error que acababa de comentar. A pesar de que Sirius haya muerto, era mejor no revelar su identidad como animago. Le podría traer problemas a la Orden.- Pero, ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero?.  
-¿Que solo tenemos dos días o me veo condenado a pasar mi vida de fugitivo con vos en una cueva con dos hijos?- Dijo él sin energía.  
-Algo entendiste, pero no entiendo porque lo de los hijos. Nunca tendría un hijo con vos Malfoy, y menos dos.- Dijo Hermione un poco frustrada por la infantil respuesta de Draco.- A lo que me refiero, es que si queremos escaparnos de acá, tenemos que dejar de lado nuestras diferencias, nuestro estatus de sangre y nuestra casa.  
-¿Esas no son todas diferencias? ¿No era más fácil decir dejar de lado nuestras diferencias y no mencionar el estatus de sangre y nuestra casa?-Dijo él intentando enojarla, pero no lo logró.  
-¿Y no era más fácil no hacer esa pregunta? Además te aclaro, por si no sabes lo que son diferencias. -Dijo ella con serenidad.  
-No soy Goyle para que me aclares las cosas, soy más inteligente de lo que piensas.- Dijo él con una media sonrisa.  
-Deberías demostrarlo más seguido.  
-¿Acaso no lo hago?.  
-Siempre te has comportado como un imbécil.  
-¿Imbécil? ¿Me estás llamando Weasley?.- Dijo Draco simulando estar herido.  
-¿Te puedes dejar de meter con Weasley?.-Respondió Hermione dirigiéndole una mirada de odio.  
-¿Estás enamorada de él, Granger?.- Replicó Draco con una sonrisa burlona. - Juntos vivirían muy bien en un basurero, con 7 hijos...  
-No estoy enamorada de él. Al parecer estás un poco obsesionado con los hijos, Malfoy. -Dijo Hermione tratando de dar vuelta el asunto.  
Draco iba a responderle con un insulto, pero cuando abrió la boca para insultarla sintió pasos que venían desde el pasillo.  
Hermione también se quedó muda. No había visto a nadie ingresar a ese piso, y cuando recorrió el pasillo, no había visto a ningún funcionario.  
Él se sentó muy cerca de ella, había algo que lo inquietaba en esos pasos.  
Él sabía que Azkaban era un lugar peligroso, porque todos los magos que estaban allí estaban locos y eran capaz de matar a todos si conseguían una varita y escapar de Azkaban.  
Hermione también estaba asustada y también se acercó a Draco, ya nada le importaba, un mínimo de protección extra no le afectaría. Para su suerte, Draco no se movió ni dijo nada, estaba tan asustado como ella.  
-Podría ser un asesino suelto que se escapo de Azkaban.- Le susurró Draco al oído.  
Hermione asintió con la cabeza y miró a Draco a los ojos. Jamás se había dado cuenta de que Draco tenía unos ojos grises tan hermosos. Inmediatamente se dió cuenta de su pensamiento y miró hacia otro lado. Quería olvidar lo que había pensado recién. Estaba en una posible situación de vida o muerte y ella se dedicaba a verle el color de los ojos.  
-No hay que confiar en ellos. -Dijo Hermione en voz baja.- Antes de que se te ocurra la idea, te diré que sería pésimo pedirle ayuda a ellos. Nos pueden matar, sobre todo a mi por...  
Draco la interrumpió.  
-Por ser sangre sucia.  
-¿Te he dicho lo impertinente que eres cuando no me dejas terminar de hablar?- Dijo un poco enojada.  
Draco no evitó sonreír nuevamente por satisfacción.  
-Pero es cierto, nos podrían matar. O mejor dicho, te podrían matar.- Dijo intentando resaltar la última palabra.  
Los pasos se hicieron más fuertes.  
-No hables.- Le susurró dulcemente Draco en el oído.  
Hermione se quedó callada, pero no por que él se lo había ordenado, si no por la manera en que se lo había dicho, había sonado dulce. Nunca lo había escuchado así. A lo mejor, ya se estaba quedando sorda, loca y paranoica.  
Los pasos cesaron cerca de ellos, pero no podían ver a la persona, en cambio, oyeron gritos e insultos, acto seguido, salieron unos dementores con un cuerpo sin vida.  
Hermione dio un grito, mientras que Draco palidecía y miraba con ojos muy abiertos a los dementores que pasaban. Intentaba reconocer el cuerpo para tranquilizarse que no era el cuerpo de su padre, pero no lo logró, porque sus enormes capas no dejaban ver la cara de la victima, solo dejaban ver un poco de su cabello. El cabello era rubio, parecido al de Draco.  
Draco no lo pudo evitar y comenzó a llorar nuevamente. en ese rincón. Sin poderlo evitar, Hermione lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar también, pero no por la persona que había visto, que podía ser o no Lucius, si no porque raramente, se sintió conmovida al ver a Draco llorar, sintió tristeza por él, como si fuera la misma persona que él.  
Para su sorpresa, Draco hizo algo que ella pensó que nunca haría: Se acurrucó junto a ella.  
Ella no hizo nada para que se corriera, en cambio también se acurrucó. Ya nada le importaba. Los dos eran vulnerables, estaban en peligro y no tenían chance de salir de Azkaban.  
Lloraron acurrucados hasta quedar dormidos.

Al día siguiente, Draco se despertó primero. Vio que tenía a Hermione acurrucada junto a él, pero no le importó, ni siquiera eran amigos. Él seguía muy triste por la posible muerte de su padre, porque él era todo lo que le quedaba. Ya había perdido a su madre, y a pesar que con su padre no se llevaba muy bien, le importaba mucho y no lo podía perder. Quizás después de todo lo que decía Hermione era cierto, el era vulnerable.  
Inconscientemente rodeó con el brazo a Hermione mientras se ponía a pensar acerca de todo lo que sucedió ayer. Se dio cuenta de que por una diminuta ventana que había, entraban unos débiles rayos de sol.  
No se dio cuenta que estaba rodeando con su brazo a Hermione hasta que ella se despertó sobresaltada.  
Draco la miró algo sorprendido mientras que violentamente alejaba al brazo de ella.  
No cruzaron una palabra e ni se miraron en un rato. Draco se sentía avergonzado de haber dormido así, acurrucado con ella en ese oscuro rincón de la prisión.  
Nuevamente sintieron pasos, después de segundos, estos se hicieron más cercanos. Frente a la celda pasó el mismo auror que Hermione vio cuando ingresó a Azkaban. Éste se mostró sorprendido al ver a la chica dentro de la prisión, con Draco a su lado.  
-¿Qué sucedió?.- Preguntó el auror.- ¿Porqué estas dentro de la celda? Te busqué por toda la prisión.  
-Hubo una confusión, vine a ver al señor Malfoy, como usted sabe, y luego de la visita caminaba un poco distraída, mirando hacia los costados. Fue ahí cuando me tropecé con Draco mientras lo traían los dementores. Caí sobre él y creo que los dementores sintieron que era parte de él, por lo tanto, creo que me encerraron por ese motivo. Pero fue por error, no debería estar aquí y él tampoco. Creo que ha habido una falla en el sistema. -Mintió.  
-Se lo comentaré al ministerio. -Dijo el Auror.- Quizás deberían hacer una audiencia, es la única manera de salvarlos.  
-No. -Dijeron Draco y Hermione al unisono.  
-¿Porqué no?- Dijo el hombre.- Es la única manera.  
-No quiero que los medios se enteren de estos, mejor nos quedamos acá.- Dijo Hermione rápidamente.- Igual me parece que hubo una falla, los dementores no me pueden meter en Azkaban con otra persona en la misma celda.  
-En eso tiene razón, solicitaré cambio de celda.- Dijo el auror.- Usted era...- Dijo él intentando hacer memoria.  
Draco abrió la boca para hablar, pero Hermione le pegó disimuladamente un pequeño golpe para que no hablara. Draco interpretó bien la señal y cerró la boca.  
-Soy Helena Black.- Mintió nuevamente.  
El auror se alejó del lugar. Cuando ya no estaba más en ese piso, Draco, sorprendido no paraba de dejar de mirar a Hermione.  
-¿Helena Black?.-Preguntó él.  
-Si, fue el único nombre que se me ocurrió. Te tenía que ayudar a escapar, y como que los Black son familia tuya era la única manera de entrar. -Dijo Hermione, ocultando el detalle de que había pedido ver a Lucius y no a él.  
-No vuelvas a ensuciar a mi familia Granger -Dijo él, enojado.  
-Lo haré, pero era una necesidad. Lo siento.  
-¿Sabes qué? No importa. -Dijo Draco intentando sacarle importancia-, pero ahora te van a venir a buscar y te vas a ir, no podemos seguir haciendo todo esto juntos.  
-Te quería hablar sobre esto, pero como te pusiste a hablar de tu familia no tuve tiempo.- Dijo Hermione apresurada, para poder contarle el plan antes de que el auror volviera.- Tenemos que escapar. Ya se que te reconocen, pero que prefieres, ¿Vivir acá o escaparte a algún lado?.  
-Si tuviera que vivir el tiempo que esté prófugo contigo, la muerte.- Dijo haciendo una mueca de asco.  
-Es arriesgado, pero creo que los papeles todavía no están hechos, además, tenemos a Dumbledore de nuestro lado. -Dijo Hermione.  
-¡Dumbledore está loco!- Gritó Draco.  
-Pero ahora que ha vuelto el innombrable las personas le creen más, quizás con su ayuda podremos decir que eres inocente para que obtengas la libertad.- Dijo Hermione.  
-Pero si me escapo no será lo mismo, Granger.  
-Lo sé, pero te escapas porque eres inocente y lo podemos comprobar.  
-Granger, tu misma sabes que no soy inocente.  
-Pero podremos decir que sí, mentiría sin problemas.  
-Está bien, escaparemos, pero ¿Que debemos hacer?  
-Es sencillo pero complicado.- Comenzó a explicar Hermione.- Cuando abran la celda para cambiarme de lugar, tú sales y comienzas a correr. Por lógica, el auror te va a perseguir y quizás echarte algún comienzo a correr detrás de ustedes. Si alguno se desmaya, debe intentar levantar al otro. De hecho, tengo esto. -Dijo sacando su varita de unos de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.- La usaremos en nuestra defensa, si es de extrema necesidad. Solo tienes que bajar la escalera. El auror este no es muy rápido, no sé si te has dado cuenta que tiene una pata de palo, al igual que Moody, no son muy rápidos. Así que no lo dudes. Corre rápido. Yo lo distraeré.  
-No creo que funcione.- Dijo él, inseguro.  
-Lo hará. Tengo otra cosa en mente.  
-¿Qué es?  
-Algo que haré cuando tú bajes la escalera.  
Pero justo en ese momento se oyeron pasos, pero no era el auror, si no que era Harry.  
-¡Harry! -Dijo Hermione cuando lo vio. Por el rabillo del ojo, logró ver como Draco hacía una mueca de asco.- ¿Cómo te enteraste?.  
-Cuando te fuiste para la mansión lo supuse. Ayer se apareció Dobby en la casa de mis tíos y me contó la noticia. No sé como se enteró él, creo que le dijo un elfo que ahora trabaja para Hogwarts. Se llamaba... Dogby, o algo así. -Explicó Harry.- Pero tranquila, no salió nada en el profeta tuya o de Malfoy porque los Weasley no se enteraron.  
-O no encontraron en la basura la nueva edición. -Interrumpió Draco.  
-Malfoy, cierra la boca. -Dijo un enojado Harry.  
-Espera un momento.- Exclamó Malfoy.- ¿Como se llamaba el elfo?  
-Dogby.- Respondió Harry fríamente.  
-¿Qué hace mi elfo trabajando para Hogwarts?- Gritó furioso Draco. Se volteó hacia Hermione.- Tu, sangre sucia, ¿Qué le has hecho a mi elfo?.  
-Me olvide de contártelo, pero accidentalmente se me cayó un guante en tu mansión y el elfo lo agarró. Ahora es libre, pero al parecer trabaja para Hogwarts. -Dijo ella alegremente.  
-¿Qué hacías con un guante en verano?.- Le gritó Draco furioso.  
-Una nunca sabe cuando se va a encontrar con un elfo. -Dijo Hermione tranquilamente.  
-Hermione, te traje esto. - Interrumpió Harry.- Úsala tú. Hay personas que merecen quedarse acá. -Le dijo mientras le entregaba una mochila.- La armé de noche, cuando me enteré que estabas acá. La idea fue de Ron.  
-Gracias. -Dijo Hermione con un poco de esperanza.  
-Me tengo que ir. Después me cuentas porqué estás aquí con esta bestia. -Se despidió Harry.  
Cuando se fue Hermione abrió la mochila y se encontró con un poco de comida y con la capa de invisibilidad.  
-La tendremos que usar. Cambio de planes. Nos escondemos bajo esta capa y no nos verán, por lo que entrarán a ver la celda, por si nos escondemos detrás de esa... cama de piedra, lo cual nosotros aprovecharemos para escaparnos.- Explicó Hermione  
-¿Pretendes que me esconda bajo esa capa contigo?-Dijo Draco indignado.  
-Es eso o quedarse acá. A mi tampoco me agradó dormir abrazada a vos.- Exclamó. Fue la primera vez que alguno de los dos mencionaba lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.  
-No te abracé, fuiste tú.  
-Mientes.  
-Yo sé que fue lo mejor que te pasó en tu vida, pero para mi fue lo peor. -Dijo con sus habituales aires de superioridad.  
-Basta de quejas, ven acá y no hables. -Exclamó Hermione agarrándolo del brazo y llevándolo hacia ella.  
Ya se encontraban cubiertos bajo la capa de invisibilidad. Esperaron hasta que el auror llegara. Pasó media hora sin tener novedades del hombre.  
-Creo que no va a venir nunca más. -Susurró Draco.  
-Lo va a hacer. -Dijo Hermione con seguridad.  
Dicho eso, sintieron pasos y volvieron a callarse. Era el auror. Cuando vio la celda vacía quedó sorprendido. Hermione agarró a Draco de la mano y se acercaron hacia la puerta de la celda. El auror inspecciono el lugar, al no verlos, hizo lo que Hermione predijo: Abrió la puerta con un complicado hechizo que casi ningún mago es capaz de hacer. Al abrirse la celda, Hermione agarró a Draco y lograron salir de la celda sin ningún problema.  
Comenzaron a descender por las escaleras y extrañamente, no se encontraron con ningún dementor.  
-Esto es extraño.- Susurró Hermione.  
-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó Draco confundido.  
-Que ni haya ningún dementor.- Susurró Hermione como si fuera algo obvio.  
-Quizás el innombrable esté creando su ejercito. -Dijo Draco con la voz entrecortada.- Es extraño que haya un auror en Azkaban.  
-Tienes razón.  
Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, ya se hallaban en la planta baja.  
-Me parece que no está formando ningún ejercito Draco. -Dijo Hermione al ver muchos dementores.- Creo que jamás vi tantos dementores en mi vida. No se si resistiré.  
-Quedémonos aquí, Granger, con la capa.  
-¿En la escalera?.- Preguntó Hermione.  
-No, mejor subamos al primer piso y nos quedamos allá, bajo esta capa hasta que esto se normalice. Hay que estar atentos a los dementores, no vaya a ser que nos encierren de nuevo.  
En el primer pasillo no habían muchos dementores. Era el sector que Hermione había visitado primero y solo había ancianos de mucha edad.  
-Hay una celda vacía, no creo que manden prisioneros para acá, ni que se preocupen mucho, podemos quedarnos ahí para que nos dementores no nos encuentren por los pasillos y nos encierren de verdad. -Dijo Hermione mientras que comenzaba a caminar hacia la celda.- No te saques la capa, tendremos que quedarnos así, para evitar problemas.  
-Está bien. Acepto, aunque me dé asco estar todo el día con una sangre sucia.  
Hermione hizo como que no lo escuchó. Entrecerró la puerta para que pareciera que estaba cerrada.  
-Cada una hora bajaremos a ver si siguen ahí los dementores.- Dijo Hermione.  
-Realmente, hay veces que me sorprende que una sangre sucia sea más inteligente que yo. -Dijo Draco algo molesto.  
-Gracias por tus halagos. -Le agradeció Hermione esperando decepcionar a Draco por su intento fallido de molestarla.  
-¿Siempre eres así?- Preguntó él con un poco de curiosidad.  
-¿Cómo?.  
-Hermosa.  
Hermione no sabía que decir. Se quedó sorprendida que Draco le dijera eso. Esperó el momento en que haga algún comentario sarcástico, y que diga que era mentira lo que acababa de decir.  
-Luego de que salgamos de aquí hazme acordar de que te borre la memoria.- Dijo Draco.  
-¿Lo dices enserio?. -Preguntó Hermione.  
-Te responderé esta pregunta solo porque estoy seguro de que apenas salgamos te haré un Obliviate, pero sí, lo digo enserio. ¿Porqué piensas que siempre te traté así?.  
Hermione lo miró a los ojos. No estaba mintiendo, y si lo hacía, lo lograba disimular muy bien.  
-Siempre me has tratado horrible Malfoy.  
-Soy Draco. Llámame así. Por mi nombre, no por mi apellido. Siempre te traté horrible porque tuve sentimientos hacia ti que no puedo manifestar delante de mi familia, si lo hacía, terminaría como un traidor, en la calle, viviendo como un pobre. Tenía que actuar como si te odiara y creo que se me ha ido la mano. ¿Porqué a los otros muggles nunca los traté tan mal como a ti? La respuesta es simple, porque nunca estuve enamorado de ellos. Odio tener que vivir así, fingiendo como si te odiara cuando en realidad no lo hago.-Dijo Draco algo cansado de dar explicaciones.  
Hermione se sintió algo culpable. Antes de que Draco le diga un confuso "Te amo" cuando ella estaba en su mansión, no había sospechado nada.  
-¿Ahora de que familia te vas a ocultar? No me tienes que borrar la memoria, si tus padres están...- Hermione no terminó la frase, se dio cuenta que estaba siendo tan brusca e incluso cruel como él era a veces.  
Draco se mostró algo molesto e incluso decepcionado.  
-Lo siento, no quería decir eso. Pero a veces es así, las palabras que acabo de decir tienen el mismo efecto que todas las veces que me has dicho sangre sucia ¿Ves lo que se siente?.  
-Lo siento, realmente creo que te he hecho mucho daño en todo este tiempo. -Dijo él con sinceridad.  
-¿Realmente eres así?- Preguntó Hermione.  
-Solo soy así para las personas que se lo merecen. Está bien, este es mi secreto. Lo haz descubierto. Sin falta luego te voy a tener que hacer un Obliviate para que olvides todo esto.- Dijo él algo enojado con sí mismo.  
-No lo quiero olvidar. No se lo contaré a nadie, será nuestro secreto, puedes confiar en mí. Pero has sido muy mala persona conmigo.  
-Lo sé, pero no lo podía evitar.  
-Pero antes te tengo que decir algo, pero no se como te lo puedo decir sin lastimarte, Draco.  
-Me puedes lastimar, después de todo, será como una venganza contra todo lo que te he hecho.  
-No lo puedo decir así no más, pero verás, ya terminé hace tiempo con Viktor Krum y ya no me gusta más, así que te puedes olvidar de él, es solo un amigo, pero con respecto a vos no siento nada. No eres el chico para mí, yo estoy enamorada de otra persona.  
-Yo estoy enamorado tuyo antes de que conocieras a Krum. Antes de que el sombrero seleccionador gritara Gryffindor tuve la esperanza de que te pusiera en Slytherin. Te vi por primera vez en el tren, cuando le reparaste los lentes a Potter. Justo pasé por ahí y cuando vi la facilidad con la que habías hecho el hechizo, pensé que eras sangre limpia.  
Hermione se sorprendió con la historia.  
-¿Así que estuviste enamorado de mi todo este tiempo?.  
-¿Te lo tengo que volver a repetir, Hermione?.  
En ese momento ella se dio cuenta que el lo decía en serio porque era la primera vez que la llamaba Hermione en lugar de Granger o sangre sucia.  
-No, ya entendí.  
-No eres tan inteligente como pareces. -Digo el sonriendo con calidez. Era la primera vez que ella lo veía sonreír así.  
Realmente, toda esa escena a Hermione le parecía muy incomoda. Ella no sentía nada por él porque, a pesar que ella pensaba que sí, no lo conocía. Nunca había visto comportarse a Draco tan amablemente con ella. Se quedó callada, contemplando a través de la capa la horrible prisión.  
Cuando menos se lo esperó, Draco tomó un mechón del cabello de Hermione y comenzó a jugar con él.  
-¿Es cierto que los hombres somos tan cursis cuando nos enamoramos?- Preguntó Draco.  
-Sí y demasiado. En serio Draco, si te sigues comportando así te voy a entregar a los dementores. -Dijo Hermione intentando no sonar tan brusca.  
-Ya me saqué el disfraz del chico que se burlaba tuyo. -Dijo él mirándola a los ojos.  
-Draco, entiéndelo, pero es incómodo. No eres el Draco que conozco y esto me incomoda demasiado. -Dijo Hermione con la esperanza de que parara de comportarse de esa manera.  
-Tranquila. Después de que escapemos lo olvidarás, lo prometo. Y volveré a ser el mismo que te has acostumbrado a ver.  
-Pero...- Intentó decir Hermione pero Draco la interrumpió.  
-Lo siento, pero siempre quise hacer esto.- Le susurró e inmediatamente presionó sus labios contra los de ella. Hermione estaba confundida, pero por alguna extraña razón, continúo el beso. Sentía que lo tenía que hacer.


	12. Es nuestro secreto, sangre sucia

Hermione se separó de aquel beso. No podía creer que segundos antes había decidido continuar besándolo. El beso solo duró unos eternos segundos para  
Hermione, pero para Draco no duró nada. Él la quería seguir besando hasta quedarse sin aire, no un simple roce de labios. Aunque para él fue placentero.  
Jamás se imagino que iba a ser posible tocarle los labios de esa manera, sin agredirla.  
Hermione confundida, se quedó pensando sobre todo lo que había ocurrido. En cambio, Draco se quedó observándola. Jamás había podido darse ese lujo. Nunca la podía observar así de cerca y sin preocuparse si ella u otras personas lo veían. Siempre tenía que hacerlo en clase de pociones o en otras materias, con cuidado para que Snape u otro profesor, o alguien de Gryffindor o Slytherin no lo observara. Solo la podía observar tranquilo de noche, cuando se paseaba solitariamente por la biblioteca, mientras que ella seguía atentamente la lectura de sus libros, sin darse cuenta de nada.  
Hermione rompió aquel incómodo silencio que había. Por aquel beso y la discusión que había tenido con Malfoy respecto a sus sentimientos, habían olvidado  
completamente el plan que llevaban a cabo y no habían bajado a la hora, como habían acordado.

-Draco, es tiempo que bajemos a ver si no hay nadie abajo.- Dijo ella intentando sonar lo más tranquila posible, aunque era imposible, con él comportándose de esa manera no podía estar lo suficientemente tranquila.

-Me gusta que me llames por mi nombre, Hermione. -Dijo él con dulzura.

-En serio Draco, me molesta que me hables así. Vamos yendo. -Vociferó molesta.

Ella se levantó del suelo, y acto seguido, Draco la imitó. Se acomodaron mejor la capa de invisibilidad para que no se les pueda ver los pies. Salieron de la celda  
y miraron hacia el resto del pasillo, se encontraba vacío. Luego, comenzaron a descender hacia la planta baja a través de la enorme escalera de piedras. Cuando  
terminaron de descender, se encontraron con la sala vacía. Igualmente, aunque pareciera vacía, luego de comprobar la habitación descubrieron que no lo estaba.  
A la derecha de la escalera, había una pequeña sala sin puertas. En ella, había una gran chimenea. A Hermione le recordó a la chimenea con la que se sentaba a  
hacer sus deberes en Hogwarts. Frente a la chimenea había un hombre de espaldas, que hablaba con otro, a través del fuego.  
Hermione y Draco, se colocaron a varios metros la entrada de la sala para escuchar con claridad la conversación, pero sin correr demasiado riesgo de ser descubiertos.

-Hoy nos ha pasado cuatro cosas graves, si seguimos así, nos vamos a quedar sin dementores en esta prisión. -Dijo preocupado el hombre que se encontraba en  
la habitación. Ellos reconocieron la voz, el hombre que estaba de espaldas, era el auror.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Dijo una voz grave proveniente del fuego.

-Tres personas se fugaron y una ha muerto. -Se lamentó el auror. - Los dementores han ido a buscar a los prófugos.

Hermione vio a Draco, que se encontraba a la derecha de ella. Observó como sus ojos grises se llenaban de lágrimas al escuchar que una persona ha muerto.

-¿Quienes se han fugado?- Dijo con curiosidad el hombre desde el fuego.

-Dos adolescentes. No están registrados porque no he tenido tiempo de pedirles sus datos ni sé el nombre. Lo que sé es que la chica se llamaba Helena Black -Se  
lamentó el auror.

-Eres un estúpido, ¿Cómo los vas a registrar? Podrían ser asesinos y ahora están sueltos por ahí. Ni siquiera los podemos atrapar de nuevo. -Gritó el hombre  
enfadado. -¿Quién más?- Añadió con impaciencia.

-No lo pude registrar. La chica vino de visita y luego terminó tras las rejas y el chico vino inconsciente. No los pude entrevistar. La otra persona que se fugo fue  
el señor Lucius Malfoy. -Dijo el auror y luego añadió- Era un mortífago.

Hermione miró a Draco. Vio como este sonreía al escuchar que su padre estaba vivo.

-¿El Lucius se escapó? ¿Una vez que esa sucia rata de caño está en Azkaban se escapa? ¿Cómo lo pudiste dejar escapar?- Gritó furioso él hombre que se  
encontraba en el fuego.

Hermione vio como Draco apretaba los puños y comenzaba a caminar hacia la sala.

-¿Qué haces? Nos descubrirán. -Susurró Hermione.

Al ver que no tuvo éxito, Hermione le agarró la mano para que se detuviera. Y tuvo éxito ya que Draco se detuvo y miró su mano como si fuera algo sagrado.

-Él "antiguo" Draco que yo conozco me hubiera insultado. -Pensó para sus adentros.

-Dracó, ¿te das cuenta que nos pueden descubrir? Estás actuando como un estúpido. -Le susurró ella al oído.

Draco no respondió, pero se quedó allí parado, sin soltar la mano de Hermione.

Por la infantil conducta de Draco, Hermione se perdió parte de la conversación.

-Siento voces. -Dijo el auror. Acto seguido, el auror se dio vuelta. Al no ver a nadie, retomó con desconfianza la conversación.

-Entonces, ¿Porqué me decías que Snape iba a entrar a Azkaban?- Preguntó el auror intentando retomar la conversación que tenía con el hombre que se hallaba en el fuego.

-Como te contaba, usó la maldición Crucio. Pero antes se iba a ir a juicio.-Dijo la voz proveniente de las brasas.

Hermione y Draco intercambiaron miradas. Draco estaba preocupado y ella estaba furiosa. Ambos sabían que si Snape terminaba en Azkaban era toda culpa de Draco, porque él tenía su varita y la había usado para hacer esa maldición.

-Ahora te mando más dementores para la prisión, necesitarás más porque según el informe que nos llegó al ministerio están todos en busca de Lucius Malfoy, ¿Cierto?.- Dijo una fría voz de mujer desde la chimenea.

-Sí, no quedan casi dementores para vigilar los primeros pisos, por más que los que están allí sean indefensos. -Dijo él auror.- Espero que estén aquí dentro de poco tiempo.

-Me temo que demoraran un día. Por ordenes del ministerio no abras la puerta por ningún motivo. Se pueden escapar más. -Dijo la mujer.

Hermione vio que había una pequeña puerta cerca de ahí. Agarró a Draco del brazo y lo dirigió hasta allí. Abrió cuidadosamente la puerta y vio que no había nada. Ingresó a la pequeña habitación y cerró la puerta. En la habitación habían cajas y era muy pequeña. Apenas entraban ellos dos.  
Hermione se sacó la capa y la guardó en la mochila que le dio Harry aquella mañana. La había estado cargando todo el día.

-Mira Draco, nos vamos a tener que quedar aquí hasta mañana, es el lugar más seguro, ya que no nos podemos encontrar con los dementores y podemos estar sin la capa.- Explicó rápidamente Hermione, deteniéndose un segundo para tomar aire para después poder continuar de contar su plan.- Aunque te parezca absurdo, los detectores que nos ponen en las varitas para que no hagamos magia no funcionan aquí. Lo leí en Historia de la Magia.

Acto seguido, Hermione hizo un hechizo que Draco no reconoció.

-¿Qué has hecho?. -Preguntó el con curiosidad.

-Un hechizo, simple pero funciona. No van a poder abrir la puerta de ninguna forma ni pueden escucharlos o vernos. -Explicó ella.

-¿Ni haciendo un contrahechizo? - Preguntó Draco levemente sorprendido.

-Al menos que lo haga la misma persona que lanzó el hechizo, no. Merlín, Draco, ¿Qué haces en clase?. -Dijo Hermione algo enojada.

-Presto atención, pero ya hay cosas de las que me olvidé. -Respondió el sin darle mucha importancia.

-Disculpa el lugar, es medio chico. -Dijo Hermione

-No importa. - Exclamó él mientras se sentaba en el suelo. Hermione lo imitó. Se quedaron en silencio.

El lugar era tan chico, que Hermione estaba sentada tan cerca de Draco que podía escuchar su respiración.

-¿Me perdonas de todos estos años en los que te avergoncé y me burlé tuyo?.- Preguntó Draco rompiendo el silencio.

-No lo sé. Quizás si. Pero en cuanto volvamos a Hogwarts... Volverás a ser el mismo arrogante de siempre. Me odiarás y yo también lo haré. -Respondió Hermione.

Draco se quedó callado y solo asintió pensativo con la cabeza.

-Quizás sea cierto, pero déjame besarte una vez más antes de que esto suceda. -Dijo Draco frunciendo los labios, listo para poder darle un beso.

Hermione corrió la cara antes que él la pudiera besar nuevamente.

-Draco, ya te dije que no...

-Nos podremos ver a escondidas en la biblioteca. -Interrumpió él.

-No te quería decir eso pero...

-Granger no arruines el momento. Jamás sentí lo que siento por ti con otra chica. -Interrumpió nuevamente Draco

-Si no me dejas de interrumpir, nunca te responderé tus dudas.- Dijo Hermione haciendo silencio para comprobar si el la interrumpía nuevamente. Al no hacerlo, prosiguió.- Bien. Ahora te quería decir que nunca podría estar con vos, apenas te conozco.

-Eso sonó tan Umbridge. -Dijo Draco riéndose.- Vamos Granger, me conoces desde que tienes 11 años.

Hermione también rió.

-Si, pero te conozco bien desde ayer. Antes nunca te vi actuar de esa manera, Draco. Y me va a costar tiempo acostumbrarme, si es que lo logro hacer. Cuando volvamos a Hogwarts vas a volver a ser como siempre has sido. -Explicó Hermione.

-Pero ya te dije, por las noches puedo ser como soy ahora, mientras que no nos observe nadie en la biblioteca. -Dijo Draco. -¿No era así como estuviste con Krum antes del baile, cuando nadie los veía?.

Hermione se mostró sorprendida.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -Preguntó ella.

-Hermione, todo el año pasado estuve observándote a escondidas en la biblioteca. Y antes de que me preguntes, sí, vi los besos que se daban.- Dijo él algo herido,

-No deberías haberlo hecho. -Dijo Hermione algo molesta, aunque no tenía nada de malo, fueron solo unos pocos besos.

-Era imposible no hacerlo, estaba en la biblioteca. -Gruñó Malfoy. -¿Y si jugamos a que yo soy Krum? -Añadió con un tono juguetón.

-No estoy de humor para juegos, Mal...- Dijo ella, pero Draco la interrumpió con un beso. Ella continuó el beso inconscientemente, llena de un extraño sentimiento que ella no había sentido nunca, ni besando a Krum, era como si ella y Draco fueran la misma persona. Draco la beso con ganas, como si su vida dependiera de ello, Hermione sentía una extraña felicidad. Finalmente, fue ella que se separó de él. Sabía que lo que había hecho no era correcto. ¿Y si el lo hacía para avergonzarla? Hermione descartó esa idea, si lo hacía para avergonzarla, tendría que admitir que él también la besó.

-Este será nuestro secreto. -Dijo Hermione. - Si llegas a abrir la boc...

Draco la interrumpió nuevamente.

-Está bien, yo nunca diré nada. Me parece perfecta la idea de salir en secreto. -Dijo Malfoy sin poder disimular su felicidad.

-Oye, yo nunca dije nada de salir en secreto.- Exclamó Hermione.

-Lo hiciste. -Dijo Draco.- Dijiste que era nuestro secreto. Y yo no beso a cualquier chica porque sí.

-Está bien. -Se rindió Hermione. No pudo lograr su objetivo, que era demostrar que se podía oponer. Decidió por primera vez en su vida, dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos y no por la lógica. -¿Pero qué dirá tu familia de esto?

-No se los diré, es secreto. -Dijo Draco.

-Pero, en algún momento va a salir a la luz, no podemos vivir como si nos odiáramos y por las noches estar juntos en la biblioteca. -Chilló Hermione.

-A mis padres no le hará ninguna gracia que salga contigo, y dudo que a Potter y a Weasley también. No nos podemos arriesgar. Nos quedaríamos sin nada, solo nosotros dos. -Dijo Malfoy.

-Es cierto. -Dijo Hermione algo cortante. - Pero con todo esto se nos ha olvidado algo más importante.

-¿Qué puede ser algo más importante que nosotros dos?- Preguntó Draco sin entender.

-Importante para vos... Haber, pensemos... -Dijo Hermione algo frustrada. - ¡TU PADRE DRACO, ¿QUIÉN PUEDE SER?!

-Tienes razón, está prófugo, pero prefiero que esté así antes que en Azk...- Dijo Draco pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

-Has vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre. -Dijo ella algo decepcionada.- Sabía que esto no iba a durar.

-¡CÁLLATE SANGRE SUCIA! ¿NO TE DEMOSTRÉ QUE SÍ ME INTERESA MI FAMILIA Y LAS PERSONAS A LAS QUE AMO?. -Gritó él furioso, apretando los puños para contener la furia.

-Pensé que lo hiciste, pero no. Ahora me has vuelto a llama sangre sucia. ¿Qué es amar para vos? ¿Besar una vez y decir ridiculeces sin sentido y después insultar a la persona que amas?- Dijo ella ofendida. Se sentía como una estúpida al pensar que minutos antes había tenido la sensación de amar a Draco, cuando demostró ser buena persona.- Fue un error venir a rescatarte. Te hubiera dejado que pases toda tu vida en Azkaban, sin embargo vine y te rescato, y prácticamente lo único que has hecho fue demostrarme que me odias, ¿Así me lo agradeces?.

Draco estaba muy triste, toda la felicidad que había sentido antes se le había esfumado.  
-Te he demostrado que te amo, ¿No lo has notado?-Dijo él con tristeza y furia al mismo tiempo mientras inconscientemente, daba un golpe sobre su pierna. Trago saliva y continuó- ¿Te parece que me es fácil actuar así contigo cuando toda mi vida te he amado en secreto y odiado en público?

-No, pero... -Dijo Hermione fríamente, aunque no sabía que decir.

-Tu no sabes lo que es amar. -Dijo Draco.- Y yo tampoco lo sé, pero creo que si tu me hubieras dejado hubiera aprendido.

-Está bien, lo siento, no quería decir eso. -Dijo Hermione. Todo lo que decía Draco era cierto. Él si la amaba. -El problema es que todo esto es muy nuevo para mi y bueno... te tengo que confesar algo...

-¿Qué cosa?.- Preguntó él un poco más tranquilo.

-No eres feo y si te sigues comportando como lo hiciste antes, creo que existe una pequeña posibilidad de que te ame.- Dijo ella honestamente.

A Draco se le iluminó el rostro.- Creo que estuve mal al decirte sangre sucia, ¿Sabes?- Dijo él con la esperanza de que Hermione lo disculpara.

-Está bien, pero la próxima que me digas eso, olvídate de lo nuestro.- Chilló ella.

-¿De lo nuestro? -Preguntó Draco esperanzado con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Si. De lo nuestro. ¿Acaso no somos algo? ¿O ya te olvidaste que salimos en secreto?.- Dijo Hermione. Total a ella no le importaba. Sabía que no iba a pasar nada entre ellos porque precisamente, eran eso: dos jóvenes que tenían una vida y un hechizo obliviate por delante.


	13. Volando hacia el sur

Continuaron sin decirse una palabra hasta que Hermione se durmió. Draco la observó durante un buen rato, pero finalmente el sueño lo venció. Había sido un largo día después de todo.

Hermione fue la primera en despertarse, intentó despertar a Draco, pero no lo logró, así que la única opción que le quedaba era esperar que también se despierte.  
Luego de segundos, cansada de esperar, intentó nuevamente. Esta vez tuvo éxito, porque Draco se despertó sobresaltado, posiblemente por lo inesperado.

-Gracias, Granger, no sabes cuanto te agradezco de despertarme de mi sueño. -Dijo él con sarcasmo.

-De nada.-Le respondió ella de la misma manera.

-¿Se puede saber que es tan importante para despertarme de mi sueño?. -Exclamó el algo enojado.

-Escapar de aquí, ¿O ya te olvidaste del plan?.- Dijo ella frustrada.

-Por supuesto que no me olvide, pero, ¿No es muy temprano?.- Preguntó él, algo confundido.

-Lo es, pero tenemos que esperar allá afuera. Quizás ahora temprano, haya oportunidad para salir de acá.

Draco solamente asintió. Acto seguido, se levantó del suelo y le extendió la mano a Hermione para ayudarla a levantarse. Hermione le tomó la mano y se levantó del suelo. Ella recogió la mochila y sacó la capa de invisibilidad. Se metieron bajo la capa y Hermione hizo el contra hechizo para salir. Ingresaron a la sala donde el día anterior habían oído la conversación entre el auror y el hombre que trabajaba para el ministerio. Nuevamente, el único que estaba en esa habitación, era el auror.  
Esta vez se hallaba solo, escribiendo algo. Hermione le tocó el hombro a Draco, mientras que éste miraba distraído un cuadro que se hallaba decorando la triste pared de piedra. Draco la miró y ella le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera. Caminaron sigilosamente sin hacer ruido hasta llegar al escritorio donde el auror se encontraba escribiendo la carta. Ella se acercó para ver lo que él estaba escribiendo, pero para su mala suerte, el auror se levantó, llevando consigo la carta a otro lugar. Ellos se quedaron ahí, inmóviles, con la esperanza de que la puerta se abriera, pero no lo hizo.  
El auror regresó y casi choca con Draco, pero Hermione lo tomó del brazo y lo trajo hacia ella. Nuevamente, con cautela, se alejaron de el auror, que impacientemente consultaba su reloj.

Finalmente, luego de una larga espera la puerta principal se abrió. Entró una señora alta y delgada, seguida por ocho personas que trabajaban para el ministerio. Draco tomó de la mano a Hermione, comenzó a correr hacia la salida, esquivando con agilidad a los miembros del ministerio. Lograron salir, y tras ellos se cerró la puerta. Draco se detuvo al ver que Hermione había parado de correr. Cuando se volteo al ver que había pasado, se dio cuenta que la capa de invisibilidad había quedado atrapada en la puerta.

-Nos tenemos que ir.- Dijo Draco impaciente.

-No podemos continuar sin la capa, no es nuestra.

-Por supuesto que podemos.

-No podemos, nos ha resultado muy útil, y como ya te he dicho, no es nuestra, es de Harry.

-¿Que piensas hacer ahora? ¡Nos pueden descubrir! - Gritó él algo furioso.

-Se me ocurrió una idea. -Dijo ella susurrando por si alguien los oía. -Tocamos la puerta, apenas la abran sacamos la capa y nos cubrimos. No nos descubrirán.

-Pero es arriesgado... -Dijo Draco, pero Hermione ya se hallaba golpeando la puerta.

Esperaron segundos, cuando alguien del Ministerio abrió. Hermione, con agilidad sin que el hombre pueda verlos, tomó la capa y se escondió bajo ella con Draco.  
El hombre del ministerio miraba hacia los costados, algo confundido. Cuidadosamente, Hermione comenzó a caminar para alejarse de la entrada. Draco la siguió.  
Una vez que el hombre cerró la puerta, aún cubiertos con la capa, Draco miró a sus alrededores. El cielo estaba cubierto de unas enormes nubes grises y se hallaban en una pequeña que lo único que tenía era la prisión de Azkaban.

-Hermione, no sé si te diste cuenta... Pero, ¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí?. Es una isla... -Dijo el algo atemorizado. No quería pasar el resto de su vida en una isla, en las afueras de Azkaban.

-No lo sé. Yo llegué hasta acá gracias a tu elfo doméstico, pero no se me ocurre nada para salir. -Le respondió algo confundida. Odiaba cuando no tenía la respuesta, aunque casi nunca le sucedía.

-Deberíamos irnos más lejos de la entrada. Es arriesgado estar tan cerca de la puerta.

-Tienes razón. -Respondió Hermione mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la izquierda de la prisión.

Draco la siguió y en cuanto llegaron a la izquierda de la prisión, Hermione inspeccionó el sitio. Al comprobar que era seguro se sentó en el suelo. Él se sentó al lado de Hermione y ella acomodó la capa de invisibilidad nuevamente sobre ellos.

-Tenemos que pensar como nos vamos a escapar de aquí. -Dijo Draco.

-No lo sé, estaba pensando en eso.

-¿Y si nadamos? -Sugirió Draco.

-No, mejor no intentarlo. Puede ser que hayan criaturas en el agua para evitar que las personas se escapen.

Se quedaron callados durante un rato hasta que Draco rompió el silencio.

-Nos tenemos que escapar de acá, comienzo a tener hambre y si seguimos así, nos moriremos aquí. -Dijo impaciente.

Hermione revolvió la mochila y sacó un sándwich. Luego se lo entregó a Draco. Este lo aceptó y comenzó a comer.

-No cocinas tan mal.- Dijo Draco. -Quizás debería reconsiderar la opción de casarme contigo.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

-O mejor reconsidera la opción de casarte con la señora Weasley, aunque ya esté casada, así que mala suerte Draco. -Dijo ella intentando contener la risa.

Draco hizo una mueca de asco.

-Mentía, en realidad es la peor cosa que he comido en mi vida, sin contar cuando Dobby me cocinaba, el elfo ese no servia para nada.

-Dobby sirve para muchas cosas.- Se quejó Hermione.- Solo que tú no la sabes apreciar. Nos salvó la vida. Si no fuera por él todavía estábamos encerrados en Azkaban.

-Es cierto pero igual... -Dijo Draco pero no pudo terminar, pero esta vez no fue porque Hermione defendió al elfo, si no, porqué se le ocurrió una idea para escapar.

-¿Sabes volar en escoba bien, cierto?. -Preguntó entusiasmada.

-Obvio que sí. -Dijo él algo enojado.- ¿O nunca me viste jugar al Quidditch? Soy buscador por si no lo sabes.

-Si, pero siempre pierden contra Gryffindor. -Dijo Hermione con tranquilidad, esperando que Draco no reaccione de mala manera.

-¿Y que tiene que ver el Quidditch?.- Dijo él intentando ignorar el último comentario de Hermione.

-¡Podremos regresar a Londres volando!. -Respondió ella como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

-Pero, ¿Cómo lo haremos?. No tengo mi escoba aquí y...- Protestó Draco, pero Hermione nuevamente lo volvió a interrumpir.

-Podemos usar magia, como te expliqué que leí en Historia de la Magia, los detectores de edad no funcionan aquí porque es innecesario, ya que es casi imposible que un menor este en Azkaban, así que podemos hacer el hechizo convocador. -Explicó enérgicamente.

Al ver que Draco no respondió, Hermione volvió a preguntar.

-¿Seguro que sabes volar bien?. Solo para asegurarme. -Aclaró.

-Si, pero no se si te va a funcionar. Mi casa está lejos de aquí y funciona desde tan lejos. -Dijo el algo inseguro.

-No importa lo lejos que el objeto esté, mientras que lo visualices en tu mente, Draco.

-Pero no me sale bien ese hechizo. Mejor hazlo tú.

-Está bien. ¿Sigues usando la Nimbus 2001?

Draco solamente asintió. Hermione sacó su varita.

-Accio Nimbus 2001.- Dijo haciendo un movimiento de arco con la varita.

Luego de instantes, la escoba apareció frente a ellos. Draco la miraba sorprendido.

-Pero, ¿Ahora a donde vamos?. -Preguntó Draco.

-No lo sé, solo sé que queda en el Mar del Norte, por lo tanto deberíamos volar hacia el Sur. Pero son rumores, nadie conoce el lugar exacto. -Explicó Hermione.

-Granger, no conocemos cual es el norte ni cual es el sur. Este lugar podría ser el norte y donde está la entrada también podría serlo. Nos vamos a terminar perdiendo. -Exclamó Draco muy impaciente.

-No, no nos perderemos. -Dijo ella mientras que sacaba su varita nuevamente.- _Oriéntame_.

Al decir la última palabra, la varita apuntó hacia un lugar. Draco la miró confundido.

-Ese es el norte. -Explicó mientras señalaba el extremo de la varita. -El sur es para el lado contrario.

-Será mejor que volvamos ya.- Dijo impaciente mientras se subía a la escoba.

Hermione se quedó quieta sin decir nada.

-¿Qué esperas? Súbete. -Gritó Draco algo desesperado.

Hermione se acercó y se subió a la escoba. Draco comenzó a ascender.

-Granger, sujétate de mi si no te quieres caer.

Ya se hallaban por encima de la prisión de Azkaban y comenzaron a volar hacia el sur. Hermione miró para atrás. Observó que ya estaban dejando atrás la prisión, que casi no era posible mirarla debido a la enorme cantidad de niebla. De repente, sucedió algo que no habían previsto: comenzó a llover.  
Luego de segundos, la lluvia se intensificó y a Draco le resultaba difícil poder volar. Hermione, asustada se aferró más a él, abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Será mejor que aterricemos en esa isla si no queremos morir. -Gritó Draco mientras intentaba controlar la escoba.

Hermione solo respondió con un sí, mientras él bajaba bruscamente a la pequeña isla que se hallaba abajo. Finalmente, Draco logró aterrizar y Hermione lo soltó. Se bajaron rápidamente de la escoba. La isla era pequeña. Ellos habían aterrizado sobre la costa, pero hacia el centro, había un espeso follaje.

-¿Vamos debajo de esos árboles para protegernos de la lluvia?.- Sugirió Draco, pero justo cuando terminó de hablar, un rayo causó que un árbol se cayera.

-Toma eso como un no.- Dijo Hermione.- Nos tenemos que quedar aquí, por nuestra seguridad. Quizás halla que alejarnos un poco más, pero sin llegar a la zona de árboles. Estar cerca del agua en una tormenta eléctrica es peligroso, ¿Lo sabes?.

-¿Sabes que lo que dicen los muggles acerca de que los rubios son huecos es mentira?. -Dijo Draco Enojado.

-Son las rubias, no los rubios. -Lo corrigió.- Y no te estoy tratando de hueco, solo te decía por si no sabías.

Sin decir nada más, Draco se fue a donde según Hermione era más seguro. Ella lo siguió y se acercó a él.

-Será mejor que nos pongamos la capa de invisibilidad. -Sugirió Hermione. -Quizás nos proteja de la lluvia. Creo que acá ya no se puede hacer magia.

Draco se metió bajo la capa y vio como Hermione tenía razón, porque ya no se estaba mojando más.

-Espero que el agua no rompa mi escoba, o nos tendremos que quedar en este lugar para siempre. -Dijo Draco con una mueca de disgusto.

-Para siempre es mucho tiempo. -Dijo Hermione algo preocupada por la situación.

-Jamás estuve más de acuerdo contigo, mi sangre sucia. -Dijo Draco mientras le daba un inesperado pero tierno beso en los labios.


End file.
